Adding up
by ragingginger24
Summary: AU Gail and Holly they meet while Gail is finishing college and Holly is a resident at the morgue I'm going to keep it light, and hopefully you'll like it. Rated T but I will note if I plan on a M rated chapter
1. Chapter 1

Gail knew that she was in over her head before she started this semester. She allowed her mother to take over her class schedule and now she was at the mercy of what Superintendent Peck thought was an "appropriate" class schedule for someone with the Peck name.

"Gail, you need to take a more active role in your education." Is what Gail has been hearing all summer break along with "how do you expect your future captain to take you seriously with such a light class schedule your senior year of college?"

Over the years Gail has became numb to her mothers constant critique. She has learned that she will never be the child that pleases the superintendent; she has Steve to do that. Gail will forever be the child that constantly disappoints the family's and tarnishes it impectable name.

She now realized how stupid it was of her to allow her mom to take such freedoms with her scheduling only after she finds herself completely lost in her campus's science complex.

"_How do I always get lost? This is really getting old I've been going to this damn school for 3 years now and I still manage to get lost like a freshman every year." _She thinks to herself as she passes the astronomy dome for the third time this morning.

Gail then decides to take one more lap around the complex before she gives up on getting to _Forensics Psychology and Criminology_ on time or at all to be truthful.

As she starts for the stairs she realized that this complex is attached to an older building just by a small narrow hallway to her left, she begins to walk down this hallway until the class room numbers she is seeing starts to make sense to the ones she's looking at on her class schedule that she had written on her hand earler this morning.

She opened the door listed as 206 and walks in. within less than a second her jaw drops. "_What the hell is this bullshit? Did I misread the class name? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't sign up for Intro to Mad Scientist 101."_ Every single person in this class looked as if they never seen sunlight. Gail knew she was not one to talk about being pale, but there was a difference between her and her fellow classmates.

She slowly walked in and scanned the room briefly in order for her to gage the best seat she could pick. She was deciding between sitting next to a man who was wearing one of the ridiculous "Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtle" snow hats in the middle of August or a man who was so frail and skinny that she honestly thought she could snap him like a twig; if he got so brave as to speak to her. She decided on the twig.

After plopping down and settling into her seat she began to unpack her notebook and pen and decided to spend her next free minutes before class started listening to music loudly and texting Dov one of her friends that she had meet freshman year of college.

G: why me?!

D: what could possibly be wrong it's the first day of the semester? Hell its syllabus week, your favorite week!

G: I'm stuck in nerd central.

D: its one class get over it you'll be done in 75 minutes

G: 75 minutes of nothing but mouth breathers and dungeons and dragons playing nerds. Twice a week..

D: if it would make you feel any better I'll buy the first round tonight?

Even the mention of free alcohol made Gail feel slightly better about the next 75 minutes, but she would never let on to any of her friends especially Dov that that's all it took to put this slightly brash sharp tonged woman in a better mood.

G: no, but you'll do it anyways.

Gail couldn't help but feel proud that she was still able to convey snarkiness over a text.

D: fine. Meet us at the bar around 7:00 tonight?

Gail didn't reply back she knew that Dov would know that she would show up. No sense in wasting her precious time and effort on texting him backs.

So instead she lowered her head to her desk waiting for her professor to show up. Gail must have fallen asleep because the twig felt it necessary of him to tap her on the shoulder telling her that the professor was indeed here, and by doing that he got himself a look that could scare a grizzly bear away.

After turning off her music and tucking her phone back into her pocket, she decided that she was going have to pay attention if she was going to pass this class

Gail then spent the class jotting down bits and pieces of what the professor was telling that class because he was one of those professors that still find it necessary to teach on the first day of classes.

After about 60 minutes of lecture the professor stopped himself in order to briefly go over the "important "parts of his 26 page long syllabus. He began with office hours and class times then went through the university's honor code before he settled into what his class actually pertained to work wise.

"You'll be expected to work independently and in groups during this semester, and as you all know there is a trip involved in this class you'll be spending 6 days and 5 nights on a field experiment" said the professor. And all Gail could do was grown softly to herself. She knew she had a real reason to hate this class already and with group work and a 6-day trip was the icing on the cake.

As the 75 minutes drew to a close and while everyone was getting up to leave Gail noticed someone who don't belong in this group of nerds. She was tall athletic build long brown hair that had been washed in the past week unlike some of her fellow classmates and she had this subtly confidence about her. She had olive skin and wore glasses but that's the only thing that would remotely hint to nerd about this woman.

Just then the professor stopped the class from leaving and said " Class I so rudely forgot to introduce you all to Ms. Holly Stewart she will be helping me and the class as a whole this semester as our graduate assistant. Ms. Stewart is currently a resident at Toronto's mortuary as a forensic pathologist; she will be available to assist with homework problems along with attending our trip later on in the semester. I'm now going to allow her to hand out her information to the class regarding study sessions and contact information"

Holly now nodded and smiled to the professor as she laid out a small half sheet of blue paper on one of the desks as you exit the classroom.

I got up to move towards the door to leave and when I went to grab the blue information sheet she looked at me with a goofy half smile and said, "See you next class" in a happy voice. Now normally I would think that someone like her was being completely un-genuine but the way she said, "See you next class" and the gentle smile tugging at her lips made me feel like she really meant it.

All I could do was let out some air from my mouth with a huff and say with a scowl on my face and sarcasm in my voice "Ill be counting down the minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter 2 have a little mercy on me while I try to get this ball rolling, this is my first fanfic and criticism good or bad is always welcomed!**

Gail walks into her usual bar The Wooden Nickel, it's like any other bar near a college campus. It has a few pool table and a handful of dart boards the décor leaves something to be imagined with its checkered board floor and wooden stools and tables that look to be older than Gail but none the less the drinks are decently priced and it's a 5 minute drive or a 15 minute walk depending on how drunk she is from her apartment that she refers to as the "frat house" because she shares it with Dov and Chris.

She sees Dov, Chris, Traci, Andy and Chole. Towards the right side of the bar and it looks like they dragged a couple of table together to form one larger one in order for everyone to be able to talk.

These people she calls her friends even though most days every single one of them gets under her skin. And Gail being Gail lets them know just how much they irritate her on a regular basis.

They all start to say their hellos, and when Gail is finally seated at the table she looks at Dov straight in the eye and says "Look I know we haven't seen each other since last semester, but when you say that you have first round I expect it to be waiting for me when I arrive

"You know you could be a little nicer about it" Dov says seeming a little irritated.

"Yes, I could but that's just not me" Gail shoots back almost instantly.

Dov just gets up and asks" does anyone else want a drink while I'm up?"

Traci says "I'll have a beer if you're buying"

Chloe nods and says, "Make it two"

Andy shakes her head no and Chris starts to get up and says" I'll go up and help you out, you know they scare me when they have me out numbered" as he looks back at the girls and just smiles his cute boyish smile.

All four of the girls just look at him shooting him evil eyes and return their attention back to the four of them.

Andy starts the conversation off by asking everyone about their first day back at school, everyone but Gail seems happy to share just how their day went.

Traci started off by telling a story about her law 293 class." So we get into the room and the professor asks us to tell our most embarrassing moment that had even happened to us, and everyone is clearly lying because most of the stories are so incredibly stupid that I can never see them happening until this one girl goes up and proceeded to tell us how she first meet her now husband"

This seemed to grab everyone's attention except for Gail she was still in a mood after horrible class earlier on today.

Nonetheless Traci continues her story until she sees the boys coming back so she briefly stops until the drinks are handed out to their owner. Everyone receiving a beer except Gail who got a double shot of top shelf tequila because she was so damn picky about her alcohol and Dov knew this.

As everyone settles back in Traci continues her story with saying "You would think that by telling a class room of people an embarrassing story of how you meet your husband might involve something a littler more risky than, working at a sandwich shop and being introduced to the new guy. Well apparently she was making a ham sandwich and went to shake his hand before realizing that she had ham hands and pulled back her hand abruptly before they could shake. When her husband and her boss looked at her questionly the only thing she said was "Sorry I have ham hands" and walked out."

With that everyone let out a hearty laugh even Gail managed a chuckle out of that one.

Everyone starts to go off on more one on one conversations leaving Gail to think a little she had just taken her shot of tequila and was headed to the bar when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Its that girl from class that grad assistant Holly Stewart, Gail knew right away just by that quick glance she made in Holly's direction.

Gail however was out of her seat for a reason she needed another drink, so she didn't let seeing some grad assistant stop her form getting what she really wanted.

While Gail was up at the bar she ordered herself another shot of tequila and a beer, as she was stepping away from the bar holly stopped her and said "Hey aren't you in Forensics psychology and criminology with professor Austin?"

Gail just looked at her and nodded, not a normal everyday nod but one that you could tell was coming from irritation it was slow and drawn out each nod of her head took twice as long as needed.

Holly stepped back a little noticing the underlying irritation flooding from Gail and said "Wow, you seem like you are just so incredible excited to spend a entire semester in Austin's class."

Gail tightened her face and fired back with "Who wouldn't be, you know with all the attractive faces that are in that class" and ended with a tight smile.

Holly actually laughed at her and didn't find Gail to be complete bitchy, yes Holly thought she was a little brash but not unbearable so far.

Holly then said "If you need any help wrangling in one of those very attractive faces as you said let me know I can use my grad student title to your benefit" then she smiled that goofy half smile that Gail noticed before in class.

For the first time that Gail can remember she didn't have a snappy retort waiting for Holly all she did was scowl at Holly and tilt her head and say, "Ha ha you're quite the jokester aren't you? Nerd."

Holly nodded and smiled reaching out her hand saying "I know Professor Austin introduced me in class today, but I'm Holly." Not letting being called a nerd by a stranger phase her.

Gail accepted her shake and said "Gail"

But Gail couldn't help but think how incredibly soft Holly's hands were, she then looked Holly in her eyes and felt herself become a little flushed in the face. Thankfully Traci had called her back to the table. She smiled at Holly and said, " I better go my friends are waiting for me" and with that they both smiled and exchanged polite goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Gail left the bar last night feeling a little buzzed she got back to the frat house striped from her clothes into her sleep wear and took an aspirin along with drinking a bottle of water being sure she would chase away any hangover she might experience the next morning.

Gail crawled into her full sixed bed snuggled herself under her sheets and briefly starred up at her ceiling before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Gail woke up without a hangover and she couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of her ability to hold her liquor. She like the entire Peck family could undoubtedly out drink anyone of their friends without a second thought.

Gail slowly got up out of bed to run and take a shower before the boys ran out all of the hot water. She knew that she would actually be able to enjoy her shower this morning because for the first time in a long time she didn't have anywhere to be and all she had planned for that day was working on the small pile of homework she had accumulated over the week.

After her shower she dressed in comfy clothes and decided that she needed snacks to fuel her study session. After getting her cheese puffs, bowl of cereal, bottle of water and bag of Twislers. She settled back into her bed by propping a few pillows up against her wall and started with her forensics psychology and criminology class. Thinking to herself that it would be best to get the hardest of her class work out of the way first.

After about and hour of mindless boring reading Chris poked his head into her room saying, "Hey, Dov an I are going out for breakfast you down?"

Gail looked up from her book and seriously thought that she needed a break but decided against the offer saying "Nah next time maybe."

"Okay, are you sure you're all right? I've never known you to turn down breakfast."

Gail looked at him, smiled her tight lip smile and said " Well I've never known a time where Dov was getting laid more than you but here we are."

Chris just brushed off Gail's snark by saying "We'll be at the dinner on Cross Street if you change your mind."

With that Chris closed Gail's door and met Dov in the kitchen to leave.

Gail decided to switch classes and study something that she was a little more interested in thinking that it might give her the break that she needed.

A few hours later she was completely done with all other homework except her forensics psychology and criminology class she had been trying her very best to finish reading the 4 chapters and she managed to type out her header for the 5 page paper that was due in just 2 days. Gail however was caught up in her mind thinking. _How is anyone supposed to understand this let alone write a paper about how being current on your medical jurisprudence will assist all parties on raising conviction rates on cases through analyzing evidence taken from the field._

At this time Gail looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was getting close to 2:00 in the afternoon. Gail had spent five hours working on homework, and was in a desperate need for a change of scenery. She peeled her covers off of her and decided that coffee and lunch were needed in order for her to be able to start let alone finish her paper.

She looked in her full-length mirror really seeing what she looked like and it was rough. Her hair was all over the place from not properly brushing it after her shower. Her clothes even though they were specifically her lounging clothes looked disheveled and her eyes look extremely tired.

Gail decided to change into something that didn't scream lazy undergrad, she found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and casual V-neck tee and a royal blue zip up hoodie. Gail then made her way into her shared bathroom to run a brush through her hair and decided to put it up into a pony tail, she washed her face and rubbed her eyes thinking. _Well at least I look a little better._

Gail packed her book bag deciding that she might be able to get a little work done over lunch.

She walked out to the living room seeing Chris and Dov playing video games and drinking beers, when they saw her Dov asked "Wanna play winner?"

"No I'm on my way out" Gail replied.

"I'm sure you have time to play one game against me," Chris said as he nudged hid elbow into Dov's side.

Gail looked at her frat boys and couldn't understand why she agreed to live with them, she liked them enough sure, but she also hated people as a whole and why she decided it would be in her best interest to sign a lease with two other people was something she couldn't understand about herself.

"No. Chris because if we were playing winner I would smoke both of your sorry asses and be sitting on that couch for the rest of the day with you losers." Gail's seemed satisfied with her answer and walked out the door.

. 

Gail walks into Angle Falls Coffee Shop, and normally she would think that this place was way too hipster for her but when she started coming here last year it started to grow on her. It has a bar that wraps around the exterior wall that is actually a long glass window allowing you to people watch, but if you venture into the back room its scattered with a few love seat type couches an few worn out arm chairs and regular tables and chairs none of which are matching.

Gail goes up to the counter and orders a large soy latte and a chicken salad sandwich. She likes the fact that they use regular sizing when it comes to the drinks and none of this made up bullshit like Starbucks.

After getting her coffee and sandwich Gail decides to sit at a table in the back room that is facing the coffee counter. She sits down starts to eat her sandwich not caring about what people will think about her eating alone. Gail peck was not one of those people who felt awkward when eating alone at restaurants, and she didn't find the need to take book or listen to music either. Gail was perfectly happy to people watch and enjoy her meal.

After she had finished her meal she dropped the plate in the dishes tray and started to fish out her book, laptop, and notebook as she raised her head she noticed someone who looked formilar up at the counter. Gail then realized that it was Holly.

She looked Holly up and down trying to figure out if she always seemed to be so put together or if Gail just seems to always see her when she is looking particularly good.

Gail thinks to herself, _she must be one of those people who just wakes up and looks good. One of those zero effort people. _Gail like everyone else envied those people. However Gail knew she has very little room to talk her hair is mostly straight with just a touch of natural volume, and even though she has extremely pale skin its always been clear, she herself doesn't have to wear makeup but she puts a minimal amount of mascara and eyeliner on each morning just to bring out her stunning blue eyes.

Now trying to force herself to focus on her studies she can't help but think about Holly.

. 

Holly's POV

Holly walks into the coffee shop and goes directly to the counter to order herself a drink while she was finishing up her order she looks around the room scanning a place for her to sit down at. She had a late night last night with class work and stopping by the Wooden Nickel to see some friends that she hasn't seen in a while. Her only objective for the day was to rest up as much as she could allow herself to prepare herself for the same hectic schedule this next week. As she was looking around she noticed Gail rummaging through her bag trying to find something to write with. At least that was Holly's best guess. She was smiling to herself and was caught when the barista said "Holly, medium caramel macchiato?"

This snapped Holly out of her trance and she was thankful because she knew it was best for the barista to catch her starring at Gail then what it would be if Gail was the one to catch her.

Holly smiled at the barista and thanked her quietly and walked into the same room as Gail opting for one of the more worn arm chairs slightly behind Gail.

Holly sat down and opened the book that she had brought with her. It definitely wasn't something that most people would choose to read on their day off but Holly was different. Yes it was work and school related but Holly loved her job and loved learning everything that she could in order to make herself the best at was she does.

She began thumbing through the pages and flipping back and forth rereading almost everything twice. However she would stop ever so often to glance up at Gail. Even though Holly was mostly facing Gail's back she could see the frustration that Gail was exuding.

Even from the back Gail's shoulders were tense, her fingers were constantly being ran through her hair and she would shake her head and make loud key strokes on her laptop, just to then his her delete button and start her process allover again.

Holly started to think; _I wonder if she's working on Austin's paper? I know it's due in a few days but she doesn't seem like the type to get stuff done early. Maybe I should go over there and ask her._

Holly then shook her head no to her own thoughts _that would make you look like a creep. She already thinks you're a nerd you don't need to give her another reason to mark you down on the student evaluations later on this semester. Just no._

Holly went back to her book and managed to read about fifteen pages before she went to take a sip of her coffee and realized it was empty.

Holly got up from her seat and made her way back to the counter to order herself another coffee. But while doing this she couldn't help but think._ This gives me the perfect opportunity to glance over her shoulder to see if she is working on that paper._

She looked seeing the forensic book and smiled because now she has an excuse to talk to the blonde.

After paying for her second coffee Holly walked towards Gail and pulled out the chair directly in front of her. Not sitting on it but resting one of her knees on it when she said "Hey!" in a chipper voice thinking; _Damn Holly could you sound anymore eager?_

Thankfully Gail just looked up and said "Hey" sounding a little defeated by her paper.

. 

Gail's POV

"I just seem to be seeing you everywhere"

"I wouldn't say that seeing you last night at the Wooden Nickel and today at the coffee shop is everywhere." Said Gail with a smile

"But with you being a nerd and never seeing daylight or interacting with people; I can see how you would be mistaken." With that Gail widened her smile, and threw in a little tilt of her head. As if saying _"beat that."_

"Where are you getting this information at that I'm a recluse nerd?" asked Holly

"And by the way you commenting on me" emphasis on the _me_ "Being pale is a lot like the pot calling the kettle black, I'm like five shades darker than you."

Gail looked Holly up and down raising her eyebrow as she did it. While she was studying what Holly was wearing and figuring out exactly what her next retort would be.

Less than a second later Gail looked Holly in the eyes and began "Glasses, huge ass science book, TOMS with the periodic table on them, and the highlighter I saw you stuff in your back pocket." She smiled a big toothy grin and continued with "If that doesn't scream nerd then I don't know what does."

Holly let out a big nervous laugh, she was hoping that Gail wouldn't notice the nervousness it, and she was relieved when she realized she didn't

"You are correct I am a nerd." However she wasn't done she lowered herself completely in her seat along with lowering her voice an octave and said "And I'm pretty proud to say that, but that's not all I am." She winked at Gail and snatched up a few of Gail's notes and began reading over them.

To say that Gail was stunned would be an understatement. Never has Gail meet someone who could take her snark and accept it but then dish it right back at her with just as much ease and grace.

Gail swallowed loud and looked at Holly going through her notes.

"And what do you think you are doing with those?" as Gail went to snatch her notes out of Holly's hands.

Holly moved her hand back before Gail could make contact with the notes.

"It looks like you take pretty good notes, so why are you having so much trouble writing this paper?" asked Holly.

Gail huffed a little showing her agitation and said, "What makes you think I wouldn't take good notes?"

"Its not that I didn't think you could take good notes its just you don't look like the normal type of student who takes a class like this." Holly was talking pretty fast trying not to dig herself a grave but she was being honest Gail wasn't anything like the other students in the forensics class.

"I mean I know its wrong of me to judge someone by how they look but…"

" I don't know I'm sorry" Holly was getting up to leave when Gail started to smile.

"I was just kidding I know that I don't look like I would be a good student but most of the time I am." Gail smiled again "Its really okay."

"But yeah, I am having trouble writing this paper." Gail couldn't figure out why she was saying this to Holly. Gail Peck is not the type to discuss her shortcomings with anyone let alone almost a complete stranger.

Holly sat back down and nodded slightly, she was still embarrassed by what she said.

"And I guess I should take what you said as a complement, I am by far the most attractive person in that class!" Gail said with a smirk

Gail was happy to see holly laugh knowing that her little joke seemed to ease the tension she had just created.

"Second most attractive." Said Holly "I'm the most attractive one."

For once Gail didn't mind being in second place because she undoubtedly knew that Holly was the most attractive person in that class. And if she was being honest she was the most attractive person Gail had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the favs and follows. Still feel free to review and tell me how I'm doing. Good or bad all is welcomed.

Chapter 4

"So I have decided."

"What have you decided? Nerd."

"That I'm going to use you as my first official student instructor assignment."

Gail just raised her eyebrow giving Holly a questioning look.

"You said that you were having problems writing your paper. Right?"

Gail nodded.

"Well as a grad student part of what they pay me for is helping students in class, such as going over lectures, helping on homework and being available to answer questions."

"Yeah?" Gail said.

"So I'm going to help you with your paper. You'll write it of course and I'll go over it checking to make sure you hit all the necessary topics to get a good grade."

Gail has never been the type of person to ask for help she's always been too proud to do that. But Gail also knows that without Holly's help she would most definitely fail the class resulting in another lecture from her mother. Something Gail desperately wanted to avoid.

Gail briefly weighed her options and decided to accept Holly's offer.

"Okay fine. I'll let you help me."

"A simple thank you would suffice, you know?" Holly said while flashing Gail a hopeful smile.

"Yeah well we'll see about that after I get my grade back."

"Okay, fair enough have a rough draft ready tomorrow. Meet me during my office hours and I'll look over it and give you notes."

"What makes you think I'll be free during your office hours?"

"I don't know, but if you want a good grade on this paper you'll work something out."

Holly then got up waved bye and was heading towards the door not giving Gail a chance to challenge her statement.

While still sitting in the coffee shop Gail looked at her phone for the time. She saw that it was approaching 5:00 and she decided that she was going to at least get the rough draft of her paper done tonight.

With what little will power she could muster up. She began organizing some notes and began her paper for real this time.

After a few hours and about 3 coffees later Gail had a rough draft she was satisfied with. She hit save on her computer and began packing up her bags and started on her way home.

As she walked she couldn't help but feel infuriated by Holly. No one other than her mother has ever made Gail feel inferior. But this was different, Gail wasn't being put down or scolded she was just matched toe to toe in all her witty smart-ass comments.

Gail was trying to sort out her feelings about this little revelation. _Should I like Holly because she was fair competition or should I fear Holly?_

Gail was still pondering this question when she walked up to her apartment building.

As she unlocked her door she found the boys in the same place she left then 5 hours ago. The only difference is that they had ordered pizza and wings.

Gail sat down on the couch next to Dov and said hello to Dov and Chris.

Gail then picked up a slice of pizza and said, "I have winner."

Both boys just nodded in a silent agreement.

However Gail was still stuck in her head. _Was I flirting with Holly? Why was I being nice to her? Well it wasn't exactly nice, but it was nice for me. Maybe I was just being nice because she's kind of like my teacher. Yeah I think that's probably the only possible explanation as to why I was being pleasant._

The only reason why Gail was torn from her thoughts was because Dov handed her a beer and the Xbox controller saying "Your up."

Gail crack open her beer and took a long drink of it before saying, "Lets get this ass whooping over with."

* * *

Holly's POV

Holly found herself thinking things very similar to Gail. _Why was I acting like that? She's clearly straight; I mean you would think I could tell if she wasn't. Either way why was I acting so suggestive with her? I never act like that._

Holly was sitting on her couch replaying her interaction with Gail when she decided she needed a second persons opinion on the situation. Holly called her best friend Steph to see what she thought about Holly's actions this afternoon.

After two rings Steph answered the phone.

Holly stayed quiet on the other end; she still didn't know how to bring up this conversation. She has never been particularly open about her relationships.

On the other end Steph said "Do I need hard liquor for this one or will my glass of wine do?"

Holly loved that her best friend of close to thirteen years knew her so well.

Holly sighed. "I think the wine will do."

"What's going on poop?" asked Steph.

Now most people would be offended when being called "poop" but for holly and Steph it was a term of endearment.

"Nothings going on per say I just can't seem to figure out where my mind is right now."

"Well is work going all right?"

"Yeah work is fine."

"Classes then? Do you already have a thesis due?"

"No my classes are fine the problem is the one I'm the grad assistant in."

"What is your professor a lazy asshole that expects you to do all the work?" Steph asked seriously concerned.

Steph knew Holly has been taken advantage of before when it came to school, most of the time it being fellow group members not turning in their work because they knew Holly would eventually cave and do it for them. And Steph could see how this could translate into a professor dumping papers on Holly expecting her to do the grading for him.

"No, its not that, I think I might have a straight girl crush." Said Holly as she took a sip of her wine.

After revealing this to Steph Holly buried herself further down into her couch. Waiting for Steph's reaction.

But when the line was silent she continued hesitantly.

"Straight girl crush on one of the students in my grad assistant class." Holly further revealed to Steph.

"Well what is she like?" asked Steph. She knew that Holly rarely admitted to liking someone and Holly being so forthcoming with this information was not like her so Steph knew that it must really be bothering Holly.

Holly begins to give Steph the run down of her last few encounters with Gail.

"And her looks?" Steph asked further

"She's blonde a little shorter than me, dark blue eyes. Like the type that look too blue to be real but you know they are. And she has a lot of attitude, but confidence radiates off of her." Holly couldn't help but smile when thinking of Gail.

"But the weird thing is we have only talked those two times and I can't seem to get her off of my mind, I sound so stupid right now" Holly admitted truthfully to her friend.

"Well my advice is give it time you don't even know the girl and you are already acting all mushy about her."

"Yeah I know and trust me I have zero plans on making any moves, I just can't decide if I'm just reading too much into things since it has been so long since my last relationship."

"I think that's probably the truth, you have been out of the game for a while with how busy you have been the last few years, you may be confusing friendship or a student teacher relationship with something more."

"Yeah you're right." Holly said.

It always seems so strange to Holly how easy it is for Steph to make her see things for a different perspective, Steph and herself are so different but their friendship seems to work out perfectly. They have always balanced each other out. Holly helps wrangle in Steph's party girl ways and reminds her to focus on more important things. All while Steph reminds Holly to have fun and not take things so serious all the time. Steph is one of the few people in Holly's life that she trusts with anything and conversations like this really reminds Holly of that fact.

"I know." Steph said. Holly could imagine her smiling on the other side of the phone and just shook her head.

"You better now?"

"Yeah I just needed to vent" Holly thought about all their late night venting sessions and smiled.

Okay well I'm going to get off of here I have some work that I have to catch up on before I get to far behind. But you'll call me if you need me right?"

"Yeah I have your number, love ya."

"Love you too girl, night."

And with that Holly's mind was at ease.

Holly then decided that she was going to call it an easy night, heat up some leftovers from lunch this afternoon, get herself another glass of wine, and unwind in front of the TV watching one of the many documentaries that she had recorded on her DVR.

After eating Holly slumped down into her couch wrapped herself into a blanket and flipped in her big screen TV.

She watched most of her documentary about Johannes Kepler and slowly started to fall asleep.

Her last thought however was _I wonder if Gail will actually show up tomorrow during office hours?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gail had printed off her rough draft and was walking towards the elevators in the science complex. She needed to get to the seventh floor and there was no way she was taking the stairs.

As the elevator opened up she got in and hit the circular button for the seventh floor. Once it reached her floor she got out and walked towards the offices on the right side of the hallway.

Gail peaked her head in Holly's office and saw her slumped over a book highlighting and taking notes in the margins.

Gail remained in the doorway for some time; she just stood there watching how intense Holly was when it came to schoolwork

Gail caught on pretty quickly that Holly would push up her glasses every so often but instead of using one or two fingers to do so, Holly would use all of them as if she was palming herself in the face. Now normally Gail would think that it was weird to see someone do that but with Holly Gail couldn't help but think it was quirky and endearing seeing her adjusts her glasses in such an unusual way.

Holly must have sensed Gail's eyes on her because in that moment she lifted her head and looked in Gail's direction.

Holly smiled and said, "See I told you that you would work something out."

"Yeah well I skipped my lunch." She said as she walked further into Holly's office. "So you better make sure I get a good grade because I never skip lunch."

Holly smiled at Gail "Oh you poor little thing. Do you get cranky when you aren't fed on time?"

"No. I'm presently cranky, I get cutthroat when I don't eat"

As Gail was saying this she saw Holly rummaging in one of her desk draws.

Without even looking at Gail Holly threw a baggie of pretzel sticks to Gail.

"What's this? Gail asked.

"If every day Gail is considered cranky, I don't want to deal with cutthroat Gail."

Gail nodded and began eating the pretzel sticks, while biting down loudly on one of the sticks she tossed her rough draft over to Holly.

Yes Holly was annoyed with how loudly Gail was chewing but Gail was also smiling and she showed up thus giving Holly a reason to smile. All last night Holly wondered if Gail would actually show, and only after she saw that Gail, did in fact make it did the knot in her stomach go away.

Holly began reading it and marking in the margins where she thought there could be some improvement. This gave Gail more time to admire Holly for her quirks. While she was reading she would lift her head to think about how she wanted to word her criticism. Then she would quickly jot down a small note adjusting her glasses ever so often.

After Gail realized that it would take Holly some time to review her paper Gail got out a notebook from another class and began going over last weeks lecture.

This allowed Holly a chance to return the favor to Gail, she knew Gail was watching her review the paper but she thought it rude of her to interrupt Gail's stares. Holly also didn't want to admit that it warmed her heart knowing gail was watching her so closly. So in turn she watched Gail.

Holy deducted that Gail was very calm and collected she very gracefully looked over her notes reading every word allowing it time to sink in before moving to the next. Holly saw that Gail was the type of person who studied something until she could recite it to you without a hitch.

However Gail was not as courteous as Holly was when it came to being starred at Gail looked up from her notes to meet Holly's eyes.

"You know I came here for your help, not for your viewing pleasure."

Holly just let out a nervous laugh and buried herself back into the paper not allowing herself to look up for anything until she was completely done reviewing it.

Gail sensed what Holly was doing and found herself smiling into her notes.

About fifteen minutes had passed, and Gail was getting anxious she saw Holly marking up most of her paper and her notes filled all of the margins.

She began tapping her foot nervously thinking that she would most definitely fail this class and she should drop it while she has the chance, and accept the lecture from her mother because that would be easer that the lecture she would receive if she brought home a failing grade.

Holly then looked up and sighed passing the paper back to Gail.

"So what's the damage doc? "Asked Gail while looking over the paper.

"No damage its actually pretty good! If I was grading it I would give you a B."

Gail raised her eyebrow in a serious look.

"Really now?" Gail asked still not believing what Holly had just told her.

"Yup" Holly put and extra emphasis on the 'p.'

"If you would give me a B then why is my whole paper covered in your writing?"

"Well because if you take my advice and elaborate on the underlined point I can almost guarantee that Austin will give you extra credit, at least he did for me two years ago when I took this class."

"Oh." Is all Gail could come up with to say.

Holly smiled. Feeling happy to help.

"Give yourself some credit you did good."

"Tell that to my mother" Gail mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?" Holly asked with a questioning look.

"Nothing. Never mind nerd."

With that Holy went back to her reading and Gail started going over the notes Holly made on her paper. No more then five minute later Gail got a text. A text from Nick her ex boyfriend. She quickly glanced at her phone just long enough to see who it was that texted her. She hit the lock button noticing that the sound her phone made also drew Holly's attention.

"Don't ignore it on my account."

"Trust me I'm not ignoring him because of you." Gail said her voice dripping with irritation.

Holly lifted her head and before she realized what she was saying she asked Gail "You wanna talk about it?" Holly quickly chastised herself for being so nosy thinking: _No she doesn't want to talk about it; you just met a week ago! How could you be so stupid Stewart?_

Gail just slouched her shoulders trying to decide if she did want to talk about her ex with this girl.

Gail begins to pack up her stuff and put everything back away in her book bag. Holly was mentally killing herself for being so damn nosy and causing Gail to run away because Holly had made her so uncomfortable that she felt it necessary to leave.

But Holly was suspired, visibly surprised when Gail started to speak "Yeah well its all really fucked up, we were on and off again for a few years and this last time while we were on he told me he had feelings for one of my friends. And they were mutual feelings"

Holly closed her mouth and gave sympathetic nod.

"Yeah well that's not all, instead of just dumping his ass right then and there I went and cheated on him." Gail couldn't understand why she was being so honest and forth coming with Holly. Some of Gail's friends don't even know the whole story but here she is dumping it all on someone she hadn't even known for a month. That was nothing like Gail Peck.

Holly felt the tension and nodded. She really didn't know how to approach the situation. Yes she wanted to know more but she didn't want to push Gail. Even with the short time she has known Gail; Holly knew enough to know not to push. She just sat quietly allowing time to for Gail to continue if she still wanted to.

"He's trying to talk to me again; Andy my friend that he liked pretty much dumped him before things got going. And now he thinks he can come back to me. Like I will always be his second choice. The shitty thing about all of this is I wasn't hurt that he had feelings for Andy its more hurtful knowing that Andy crossed that line and betrayed our friendship."

For the first time Gail looked up into Holly's eyes and saw in her deep dark brown eyes that she was really listening to every word that Gail said. Not jut hearing her but listening and taking mental notes on what Gail was telling her. She felt instantly uncomfortable and looked away.

Holly tried to lighten the mood by saying "That's why I swore off men"

"Boyfriend troubles to?"

"Not in the least, I'm a lesbian."

With that Gail threw back her head and let out a genuine laugh. And shortly after Holly joined in thankful she was able to ease the situation with a little bit of humor.

* * *

Holly and gal sat in Holly's office chatting about past relationships and bad dates.

Holly told Gail a story about her worst date ever. Apparently Holly wasn't always athletic and her date at the time thought it was a good idea to go rock climbing. As Holly was descending the wall she lost her footing and practically sat on a small child waiting his turn at the wall.

With this information Gail had all the ammo she needed to thoroughly mock Holly.

"I can think of at least five jokes about this, but I'm afraid our friendship is too new for them right now." Laughed Gail.

"Oh yeah, you just think you're so funny don't you Peck"

"Funny and sexy" Gail spat out before realizing what she said.

"Can't argue with the facts" said Holly with a lopsided grin.

Gail blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Not going to get all bashful now on me Gail?" Smiled Holly.

"I didn't peg you for the bashful type."

And Gail knew she was never bashful she has always been the most straightforward person she knew. Gail was not the person to ask, "How does my outfit look today?" because she would give the most truthful answer even if it were slightly rude. Nor has Gail ever been bashful when talking about sex. Yes Gail didn't go around telling everyone about her sex life but she was never embarrassed when flirted with. Gail couldn't help but think. _What is it about Holly that instantly changed her demeanor about this subject?_

Gail knew she would have to retaliate. Holly's last comment clearly rattling Gail, so Gail got up and moved closer to Holly bending slightly at the waist lowering herself to Holly's ear, seductively whispering "I'm anything but bashful in bed."

Holly swallowed hard. Knowing very well that Gail could see the way her last words radiated with Holly.

Gail got up and grinned at Holly. Stepping towards the door. Before she left she turned around to face Holly saying, "Catch ya later Nerd."

Holly just blinked quickly registering what just happened and got up and called for Gail to stop.

Gal did and looked a bit confused; Gail thought that she would have the last word. And didn't like the fact that Holy wasn't giving up so easily.

Holly eventually caught up to her saying "Email me your paper when you're done, I'll give it a second look before you turn it in tomorrow. Oh and here's my number text me when you email me. That way I know when you send it."

Gail took the paper with Holly's phone number giving Holly a knowing look.

"If you wanted my number all you had to do was ask." Gail said seeing the rush of pink cover Holly's face.

"Here give me your phone." Gail ordered.

Holly complied. And Gail punched in her number and called herself. Waiting to hang up only after she heard the ring.

"But really text me when your done with your paper."

"We'll see."

And with that Gail continued down the hallway towards the elevators looking back just long enough to see Holly shake her head at the blondes back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so once again let me know how I'm doing. And thanks for reading.**

Chapter 6

Gail got back to her apartment and lounged around for a few hours playing video games and watching awful reality TV until she decided to finish her paper, Gail knew that it wouldn't take her very long to finish it and she felt no need to rush herself. But she knew it would be incredibly rude of her to keep Holly up waiting to make the last finishing touched on her paper.

Gail got her laptop and sat down getting to work rather quickly. She found herself completely done in less than thirty minutes. She rummaged around in her book bag trying to find Holly's contact information. And when she did she quickly attached her file into the email, hit send and went to pull out her phone to text Holly.

This is where Gail experienced some trouble; she would type out a message just to delete it. Gail was finding it incredibly difficult trying to come up with something to say. She didn't want to be sarcastic and rude but she didn't want to seem too eager either. She debated on how to play this.

Finally Gail hit send.

G: You should have a perfectly adequate paper waiting in your inbox.

Gail put away her laptop flipped on the TV again and began channel surfing. She couldn't help but look at her phone every other minute.

Gail began wondering why Holly wasn't texting her back. She looked at the time date on the message and she only sent it seven minutes ago, but she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't hear from Holly tonight. _Had I pushed the nerd thing too much? Did I scare her away by talking about Nick too much? Was she offended that I laughed when she said she was gay? No that couldn't be it she laughed too. What is taking her so long then?_

About five minutes later Gail's mind was put at ease.

H: Your paper was adequate before give yourself some credit!

H: Although I do expect you to change that sentence "I don't know what else to say, law enforcement officials can really jack up a crime scene."

Gail smiled at that one. She purposely put that in here paper to see if Holly would actually proof read it and was happily surprised to see Holly's underline and question marks regarding that sentence on her paper.

G: You'll be happy to know that that sentence no longer exists in my paper.

Gail found herself waiting even longer this time. She began telling herself that Holly was busy and she didn't have time to text her back, and she was already asking a lot of Holly to look over her paper a second time. _But it wasn't me who initiated this thing, she offered to help and she told me to text her, so what was taking so long?_

H: Gail, your paper is great! To be honest I think its better than mine.

G: yeah well I had a bit of an advantage over you; I had this really cute nerd look it over for me ;)

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING GAIL? You do not act like this! You are Gail Peck ice queen. Not Gail Peck flirty college coed._

H: haha thanks! I'll see ya tomorrow in class I got to get over to the morgue for my shift.

Gail spent the rest of her night rereading the text messages and trying to decipher what was going on between Holly and herself she couldn't tell if she was acting this way because she knew Holly was a lesbian or if it was just something about Holly that made Gail Peck act like a hormonal teenager.

* * *

While at the morgue Holly couldn't focus she was constantly messing up and having to re-due everything. In the matter of an hour Holly had dropped two samples, one eyedropper, and she knocked a file on the floor.

Now Holly Stewart has never been clumsy. She knew that she was acting like this because she couldn't wrap her head around what was going on between her and Gail.

Her mind went from thinking that, _Maybe this is how you act when you are just friends with a girl, and I'm just reading too much into this._

Yes Holly had crushed on friends before but she knew that friends don't make comments on how good they are in bed to one another in the way that Gail did the other day in her office.

She knew that she would have to decide very quickly what she was going to do about her feelings. She finally admitted to having a crush on Gail. What that meant for them she would have to figure out on a later date, knowing that Gail is straight didn't make Holly feel any better about her current dilemma.

Holly had two scenarios going on in her head neither one turned out good for her. 1.) Gail would use her as her lesbian college experience, leaving Holly alone and unsatisfied in bed, all while giving Gail a story to tell her future husband. 2.) Gail doesn't share any of Holly's feelings and Holly looses what could potentially be a good friend because she is unable to determine the difference between friendship and a sexual relationship.

Holly spend most of she shift going over all the possibilities and none of them seemed to work out in her favor she was exhausted mind and body alike she needed to shut off her brain but she couldn't. Holly couldn't get that snarky beautiful blonde out of her head.

* * *

The next day Gail got to class a bit early hoping it would allow her some time to talk with Holly, she didn't know what about but she knew she wanted to see her. After waiting outside the doorway for a few minutes Gail decided to go in and take a seat, thinking to herself: _You'll be able to catch up with her after class and thank her appropriately for her help._

When Holly didn't come to class that day it made Gail worry, Holly didn't seem like the type to skip class, but on the other hand she wasn't actually taking the class she was just the grad assistant and Gail knew they were not exactly required to be at every class. However Gail couldn't help but reread their messages from the night before.

Holly did say that she would see me today in class. I wonder if she's sick, or if she got hurt. Gail thought back to when Holly told her that she worked late hours at the morgue. And with Gail's mother and father's police background Gail knew that the morgue was located in a slightly rough part of downtown Toronto.

Gail wanted to text Holly, but as soon as she went to pull out her phone to do so Professor Austin walked in the room. So Gail tucked her phone back into her pocket and decided to go to Holly's office hours after this class.

About seventy minutes into her seventy-five minute class Gail became antsy she could feel herself become even more worried about Holly's whereabouts as the time ticked on.

Finally they were dismissed and Gail practically ran out of the room making a b-line to Holly's office.

When Gail arrived she saw Holly immediately, causing a calm to wash over her body.

"Where were you at today?" asked Gail walking into the small office and making herself comfy in one of the chairs facing Holly.

"Oh, uh I had some things I needed to catch up on." Knowing full well that it was a sad excuse. Holly looked down to the floor; she was really hoping not to have to deal with this today.

Last night at the morgue Holly had promised herself that the next time she saw Gail she was going to get to the bottom of her feelings, thus having to explain to Gail how she felt about her.

That's why she skipped class today; she wasn't ready to be that honest out loud. Or to any body but herself.

Gail could sense the tension that her presence brought to Holly's small office and decided it would be best for her to thread lightly. "Oh okay well I wanted to thank you properly for your help on my paper, I thought as a thank you I could buy you a drink sometime at the Wooden Nickel?"

"Yeah I don't know, I was just doing what they pay me for no need to go out of your way." Said Holly.

"Oh well okay, I'm sorry to bother you." With that Gail turned to leave.

"But can I ask you a question?"

Holly looked Gail in the eyes after she said that, seeing very clearly into her crystal blue eyes that Gail was hurt by Holly's standoffish behavior.

Without waiting for an answer from Holly Gail continued "Did I offend you yesterday? I know my comments weren't what you call appropriate and I'm sorry if I offended you. My intentions weren't to make you feel uncomfortable."

Holly looked back into Gail's eyes seeing that she was clearly sorry thinking that she has caused Holly to act the way she was.

"No Gail that has nothing to do with it, I'm just sorting through some things in my head and I can't seem to make a decision."

"What are you sorting through?"

Gail wanted to kick herself for saying that but she also wanted to know the answer, and if there's one thing that Elaine Peck taught her is if you want the real answers you have to ask the tough questions.

Gail waited patiently seeing that Holly was thinking of a way to word what she was about to tell Gail.

"Okay." Holly let out a sigh "So I'm going to say some things and you don't have to answer okay."

Gail nodded.

"So first of all I'm not offended by what you said yesterday, and I know that you were just joking and that you had no intentions of making me feel uncomfortable, but in a way you did. "

Gail frowned and went to apologize again before Holly continued again.

"See the thing is…" Holly had to look away from Gail if she was going to be able to finish "The thing is I think I'm starting to like you more than what I should, more than a friend and more than a student teacher relationship should be, even though I'm not actually your teacher. This is sort of a problem I've had all through my life; having feelings for someone I shouldn't have feelings for. I mean you're straight and I don't really know you but I don't see you as a friend. And I can't force myself to see you as a friend I know that I want more, and I know that you have no idea where all this is coming from and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to dump this all on you, if you like I can give you a friends email he's working for another forensics teacher and you can go to him for help on homework and you won't have to see me…"

Gail couldn't take her eyes off of Holly, she allowed her to ramble on for so long because she thought it was completely adorable how she was talking out of only one side of her mouth.

Gail scooted to the edge of her seat still looking intensely at Holly and found herself pulling Holly's head towards her own and into a kiss.

It was a soft kiss that seemed to promise more. Gail could feel Holly melt into it and she could sense the relief that instantly flooded Holly's body when their lips met. Gail moaned into the kiss and tried to deepen it when Holly pulled away.

Holly looked to Gail and had a nervous smile on her face not knowing what to say, yes she was happy that Gail kissed her but she was worried that Gail would realize what she had done and get up and run for the hills. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for the run.

"You just had to stop talking" Gail said with utmost seriousness in her face.

"Right, sorry."

They both looked at one another waiting for the other to speak first. When Holly realized that Gail would not be the one to budge she said. "Look its okay to run I won't be hurt." Clearly lying to herself Holly knew she would be slightly devastated if Gail ran.

"I'm not going to lie to you Holly running is what I do, its what I'm known for aside from being an icy bitch. I run when I don't know how to deal, and relationships is the leading cause of my running."

"Its okay I get it" Holly said knowing that her tone clearly showed how heart broken she was.

"No just wait a second. I run yes but to be honest if I were to run you wouldn't have gotten so far in your little speech before I bolted for the door. I don't know what that means exactly but I also know that when you didn't show up for class I worried about you."

Gail smiled at Holly and took Holly's right hand and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles trying to relax the clearly distraught brunette in front of her.

"You don't know me very well but I don't worry like that about anyone, I mean my whole family are cops and they risk their life every day and I hardly ever worry about them the way I worried about you today."

"Why were you worried about me?"

"Just because I now the hours you work and the part of town you work in and I know what happens around there and I didn't want you getting mugged walking to your car after your shift."

Holly smiled thinking that it was adorable how Gail looked right now her eyes were serious but you could see the sincerity in her words.

"So what exactly does this mean?" Holly asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"I don't know but I know I don't want you to send me to someone else for help, I want to be around you, in a more than just friends type of way." Gail looked up towards Holly and grabbed for her other hand.

Holly smiled her lopsided smile that Gail loved and gave Gail a sweet simple kiss that said every thing that Gail needed to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I saw a comment about having a crush on your SI and being mutually too nervous to go after one another. Well I had a similar situation but I did and we hooked up (not knowing she was my SI) and later found out that she would be traveling with my rowing team for our 10day spring training trip. All I can say is it was the most awkward 240 hours of my life.**

**Okay enough about me here's chapter 7**

Gail found herself walking Holly to her car later on that evening. They had only left Holly's office because the maintenance man had told then that the building would be closing in 10 minutes. Holly looked at her phone and say that it was nearly 11:00.

They walked to the parking lot in silence; every so often their hands would brush up one another. Holly so desperately wanted to just take Gail's hand into her own just to feel the softness of her skin on her own. But she didn't she didn't know if Gail would reject this type of closeness, she didn't know if Gail was having some internal conflict, but she knew Gail was the type of person who hated PDA. And she didn't want to scare her away with her need to touch her.

What Holly didn't know is that Gail was deliberately causing their hands to touch ever so lightly because Gail too wanted to Hold holly's hand. Gail was testing the waters.

She told herself that Holly was like all of the other people in her life, yes she likes her for now but eventually she'll get overwhelmed with Gail's moodiness and snark and leave.

Gail found herself trying to guess how long Holly would be into this. Meaning how long until she realizes that Gail is not someone she wants to be associated with; sexual or plutonic. _Would it be a month, six months, I doubt it'll last a year._

One big issue Gail Peck had was her own opinion of herself, she has been constantly told over they years that she is not good enough and all her hard work has just been satisfactory at best. She has experienced it with her mother by her constant comparison to Steve and lately with her break up with Nick.

She had herself believing that she'll never add up to enough in anyone's eyes. That's why she so carefully constructed her finely build walls. She knew if she masked her feelings with it and gave off the illusion of her "I don't give a fuck" attitude she would be less likely to get hurt by other peoples expectations for her.

Gail however never thought that she would find herself completely vulnerable as she did these past few hours with Holly Stewart. That really threw Gail through a loop never in her life has she ever felt comfortable with someone as quickly as she did with Holly. At first she thought that it was just a flook that she was able to share her feelings so quickly and honestly with Holly.

They had eventually reached the parking lot and Holly's car was the last one in the lot. They walked over to it and Gail finally looked at Holly the street lights casted a glowing orange shadow on her face to where Gail could only see her left side completely. Still she couldn't help but think that even in this poorly lit parking lot Holly still looked beautiful. She wondered what type of unflattering shadows the light was causing on her face and felt instantly self-conscious.

Holly then looked up and saw Gail stealing glanced at her making her stomach do somersaults.

They stood in silence for a brief second when Holy finally grabbed Gail's hand and swung it left and right trying to ease the tension between the two.

"I better let you get going.' Gail said while her eyes were focused on their hands.

"Yeah, I have some work I need to finish up tonight." Holly said as she squeezed Gail's hand a little tighter realizing that Gail had to walk all the way home alone.

"Wait, where do you live?" asked Holly not meaning to sound so stalkerish.

Gail was a bit surprised by that question and raised her eyebrow indicating her relentlessness to answer.

"I just meant its late and I didn't want you walking around at night, I would feel better if you would let me give you a ride."

"I'm fine Holly I only live slightly off campus, it's less than a ten minute walk."

Holly frowned a little she didn't like the idea of Gail walking home alone but she didn't want to press the situation.

Gail could see the dislike in Holly's eyes, so Gail Peck did when she never does she gave in.

"All right, you can give me a ride home."

Holly couldn't help but smile for getting her own way. She unlocked the car and made her way into the drivers seat just to see Gail sink into the passengers seat and buckle herself up.

Holly pulled out of the parking lot following Gail's directions. She noticed Gail playing with her radio showing complete disgust in Holly's music choices.

"Aren't you the one who said it was a short walk? Do you really find it necessary to fiddle with my radio for a 7 minute drive?"

"Holly, how do I say this nicely?" as she turned her attention to the brunette. "Your music taste sucks."

Holly just scuffed in disbelief "what is exactly wrong with my music?"

"Its just awful no more explanation needed"

"Fine there's and MP3 adapter in the glove box why don't you enlighten me with your superb music selection."

Gail got the adapter out of the glove box and plugged it into her phone finding one of her favorite songs to play. it was a song that Holly had hear before on one of the top 40 countdowns and smiled to herself. This was not what she was expectation out of the blonde. She found herself laughing at Gail when she was rapping along perfectly to the song. Gail looked over to Holly and gave her a beaming smile and pointed to the green light that Holly had failed to notice when it changed.

Holly turned her eyes back to the road still smiling her lopsided smile. Not embarrassed that she missed the light turning green.

One more song later and Holly was pulling into Gail's apartment buildings parking lot taking directions from Gail as to where to drop her off at.

Holly put the car in park and tried her best not to look over at Gail, it was silent and neither one of them was budging.

Gail quietly started wrapping up the MP3 cord and was getting ready to tuck it in the glove box when she decided that she had to say something. She looked over to Holly who was fidgeting with the steering wheel trying not to look so completely uncomfortable. Gail couldn't help but smile she thought that Holly looked too incredible cute.

Just then Holly turned to face Gail and her brown eyes meet Gail's blue eyes. Gail couldn't stop herself from blushing. She hanged her head slightly sheepishly and took a great interest in her jeans picking of nonexistent fuzz.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Holly's eyes not leaving Gail's figure, she wasn't raking her eyes up and down Gail in a sexual manner but she was desperately trying to read her body language.

"Listen…"Gail finally piped up, still not looking at Holly. "I don't want to give you the wrong impression…"

_Oh, great here it is. The I'm not into girl's talk, why do I always do this to myself? I'm sure there are tons of lesbians out there why do I always fall for a straight or unavailable girl?_

"Its okay Gail don't worry about it, I know it was a mistake, we can just forget about it… no harm no foul"

Holly could hear the disappointment in her voice but she continued on nevertheless. "Just say the word and its forgotten."

Gail was finally looking up at Holly, she was completely shocked to hear Holly dismiss their kiss/make out so quickly.

"What?" Gail shook her head.

Their eyes met again and Gail could see how her words affected Holly, yes they have only known each other for a few weeks but she liked Holly. Gail thought she was funny, smart, and easy to talk to, Gail had never felt so open so quickly with someone before. Hell, Holly knew things about Gail's life that some of her friends for years didn't know.

She made a point to look Holly in the eyes before she started to talk. "Holly, listen what I was going to say is that I don't want to give you the impression that I'm using you in order to get a better grade in this class." Gail stopped and tried to read the expression on Holly's face. She could tell that that scenario had never crossed Holly's mind by the confused and stunned look on her face.

"Oh" is all Holly managed to get out.

"Yeah well by the look on your face you weren't thinking that at all were you?"

Holly just starred still slightly stunned she wouldn't be having the I'm straight conversation.

"Holly?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay you haven't really said anything?" Gail asked in a hushed tone, trying not to sound so aggressive whit her question.

"Yeah no, I'm fine I just wasn't expecting that." She looked at Gail and gave her a soft smile. She could feel the relief fill her body. She wasn't having that awful conversation that means that Gail might actually like her, and she wanted me to know that she's not acting this way in order to exploit me. She found herself smiling a little harder.

"But thank you, you were right that didn't even cross my mind before but thanks for letting me know you're not using me for my connections to test answered. "Holly smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

Gail smiled and looked at her for a brief second before she asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um, I don't have class but I work at 8:00-1:00 tomorrow but after I'm free."

"Good, meet me here at 7:00 I'm taking you out for that thank you drink."

"Do I have any say?" Holly asked while arching her eyebrow and showing of her lopsided grin.

"Not one bit." Is all Holly got from Gail before she hopped out of her car and started to walk towards her building. Holly found herself watching Gail's hips and ass as she walked. Just before Gail reached the door she turned around flashing Holly a devious smirk.

Holly knowing full well that with her Gail would have no problems getting her way.

* * *

Holly woke up the next morning feeling well rested and excited to start her day it was 6:30 and she had a little over and hour before she was due at the morgue. Now normally Holly would be in a good mood just to go to work because she loved what she did, she loved that she went to work each day and would learn something new, she loved when her instructor would let her assist and she even enjoyed doing the mounds of paperwork that was never ending, but today she was excited for her five hour shift to be over. Because she knew that after she was done she only had six more hours until she could see Gail.

Holly decided to go for a run thinking that it would be the best way to calm herself. She dressed in her running shorts and a razor back tank top and laced up her shoes, she grabbed her phone and headphones. She walked down her stairs and broke out into a light jog when she hit the exit.

Holly normally ran four miles every other day. But today she found herself running faster than normal. She could normally be finished with her run in a little over thirty minutes. But today when she finished her run she saw that it only took her 27:54.

She walked in her building not feeling the fatigue of her run so she decided to run up the five flights of stairs needed to reach her floor. Holly got into her apartment and began to strip for her shower, Holly has never been self-conscious of her body even through her rough teenaged years, but today she took a closer look in the mirror. She decided that she looked different not bad but different. If you would have asked anyone of her friends they would say that she looks happy.

Holly walked into the morgue and quickly got busy with her work. She spent most of her shift looking over DNA sequences. She took a small break and grabbed and apple from the fruit bowel in the staff room. She looked at her phone and saw that she had three missed text messages.

Steph: where have you been? I know you're busy but don't think for a minute your gonna get out of telling me about that blonde.

Gail: When you get to my place just come up apartment 306.

Gail: and ignore the smell, it all Chris.

Holly chuckled at that and sent Gail a quick text telling her that she would see her soon.

And Holly decided that she better just call Steph before she turns up at her apartment out of the blue demanding information.

She looks at the clock and she has about ten minutes before she has to get back to work so she dials Steph. And on the second ring she picks up.

"Nice of you to call." Steph says with a touch of snark

"Yeah well you know"

"So enough just spill already…what happened with that Gail girl?"

"She kissed me, I kissed her back, and we are hanging out tonight." Holly tried her best not to sound overly excited but she was, she was also terrified as hell thinking that all this could be nothing in the end.

"And when exactly did this happen?" Steph asked rather quickly

"Last night. Why?"

"you're telling me that she kissed you last night and I'm just finding about this now? What's wrong with you Holly you should have called me the second after it happened!"

"Sure, I'm just supposed to whip out my phone after we stopped and call you."

"Yes that's exactly what you should have done." Steph practically yelled at Holly. All Holly could do is laugh she knew that Steph was joking but she also knew that she would have normally called Steph way before now. That was their thing calling each other to talk about crushes and nit pick every single detail. But Holly didn't need to decipher every thing about Gail, she knew that it would all work itself in due time. And that's partly why she didn't call Steph last night.

They talked for a few more minutes before Holly had to get back to work. Steph and Holly agreed to meet up later on this week. They planned to get drunk off of cheap wine and eat their weight in junk food.

Finally it was quitting time for Holly. She made it home and decided to cook herself something for lunch. After she ate she looked at the clock on her kitchen wall and saw that I was only 2:30 she still had four and a half hours to burn.

She began flipping through her mail and reading over some medical journals that had piled up on her coffee table but the time just seemed to stand still. Finally she flipped on the TV and found some mindless show to watch, in no time Holly had fallen asleep and when she woke up she was pleasantly surprised that it was time for her to get ready.

She got up from her couch and walked into her bedroom and opened up her closet quickly grabbing clothes for her to try on. Her whole bed was filled with options but everything seemed wrong. She eventually decided on a pair of jeans that fit her well and a red sweater. She knew that red was probably one of her best colors; she paired her outfit with a pair of black combat boots and a lightweight black and grey jacket.

Satisfied with her outfit she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up her make up and hair. It only took her ten minutes and she was ready to go.

As she was walking out the door she abruptly stopped she ran into her bedroom and took out her perfume bottle. She sprayed her left wrist and rubbed it together with her right wrist before she rubbed both on the back of her ears down to her collar bone.

Holly couldn't remember the last time she used her perfume but she wanted to smell nice for Gail.

Gail had just gotten in the door when Holly arrived. She turned quickly to answer it.

"Hey." Holly said with a small smile.

"Hi." Gail said with the same smile on her face

"Am I early?" Holly asked while looking down at her watch.

"Oh… uh… no. I just had something to do and I just got back. Give me a minute to change and I'll be right out."

"If you're busy Gail we can do this another night. Its no big thing really."

"No. I want to do this tonight… I was just at family dinner; Peck style and I could really use a strong drink"

"Okay" Holly said as she was still standing outside the door.

Gail motioned her to come in and offered her a drink; Holly politely declined and made her way over to the couch. She sat there for about fifteen minutes before Gail reemerged from her bedroom looking sexy in her dark wash skinny jeans and white and black sweater. Holly couldn't help but notice the deep contrast the black clothing had to Gail's incredibly pale skin. But it worked for her Holly thought that Gail could pull off anything with her flawless skin and her tight body, there was noting that Gail would look less than perfect in.

Gail had caught Holly's stare and winked at her causing Holly to blush instantly. Gail motioned towards the door and Holly got up from the couch and made her way to the door.

* * *

They had decided to walk to the bar, for the most part their walk was silent they found themselves stealing looks at one another and slightly blushing every time they caught each other looking.

When they arrived at the wooden Nickel they opted for a booth in the back room it was still kind of early so the back room was mostly empty aside from a couple playing pool on one of the tables in the middle of the room.

Gail allowed Holly to remain seated while she went up for drinks. Forgetting to ask Holly what she would like so she decides to play it save and get two jack and cokes. She knew if Holly didn't like them that she would have no problem sucking down the strong drinks.

Gail was walking back towards the booth when she saw Holly being hit on by some guy who looked decent enough but still was way out of his league. She couldn't help but feel pissed off that she was gone for less than five minutes and some sleaze ball was already targeting Holly.

Gail saw the look in Holly's eyes telling her that she needed help to get the guy away from her. Gail straightened her shoulders and tapped the guy on his shoulders telling "do you mind fucking off?" although it wasn't so much as a question as it was an order.

He turned his head to look at Gail and started grinning ear from ear. "Listen sweetheart I know it must be hard being friends with someone as sexy as her but don't cock block her because no one comes you way."

That statement alone is enough to send anyone reeling but she was Gail Peck and with her short fuse it quickly burnt up. Sending her into a fit of rage.

Luckily for the sleaze ball Holly raised a gentle hand letting Gail know that she could handle this. Holly slowly rose from her seat and gave Gail a soft smile while the guy clearly and visibly thought he won. Smirking at Gail with a toothy devilish grin and waited for Holly to leave with him.

Holly took both drinks from Gail and properly dumped one on his head and the other her poured down his pants saying, "You know it's a real pity, me "spilling" my drinks. Why don't you count your losses and get out of here before I really make a fool out of you."

Gail had never heard this particular tone out of Holly before it was a strange mix between sexy and assertive authority figure that doesn't want to be fucked with. To be honest it kind of turned her on.

Thankfully Gail and Holly only received a prompt "fuck you!" from the guy as he was walking out of the bar.

Gail had thought that the night was ruined and could tell that neither her nor Holly wanted to stay at the Wooden Nickel any longer. Gail was trying to find a way to ask Holly if she wanted to do something else when Holly took her hand and said "lets get out of here."

Gail allowed Holly to lead her out of the bar with zero complaints. When they reached the exit they both started to giggle about what just happened. Holly still had a hold of Gail's hand but she quickly realized it and let go.

"I guess I should thank you." Holly said a bit shyly.

"Why would you do that you clearly can handle yourself." Gail replied trying not to sound too surprised by the fact that without her Holly would have been able to get the guy off her tail.

"Well, I guess its me who owes you the drinks now, seeing as the ones you paid for are soaking into someone's clothes." Holly winked at Gail and they both let out a small laugh.

"Hey you know what? Lets just walk back to your place, pick up my car and hit that cheapo liquor store on Cross Street and go back to my place." Said Holly knowing full well she didn't want this night with Gail to end so abruptly. But then she quickly and almost suddenly realized what she just said applied to by the raised eyebrow and questioning eyes Gail just shot her way, and Holly began rattling off at the mouth. "Oh wait no, I didn't mean it like that. I was thinking more like watch a movie, or if you don't like movies I sure we could find something else to do that… well not that." Gail's lips on hers quickly shut off her ramble.

Unlike their first kiss this one was much more forceful and passionate Holly couldn't remember the last time she was kissed like that. Gail's lips were soft and knowing she didn't dominate the kiss but she was constantly leading Holly into the pace she wanted.

Gail found herself thinking that this was probably the best kiss she has ever experienced before with nick and other guys all of their kissed felt rushed or just something for them to do before they could make it to a bed, but with Holly it felt like this was all she could ever want, for now at least.

Seconds later she felt Holly smiling into the kiss and stopped. Looking at Holly with her eyebrows scrunched up and a worried look on her face, _why was Holly smiling? And I a bad kisser? Was I doing something wrong? Was I getting sloppy? Everyone hates a sloppy kisser maybe that's why I never liked kissing before it was entirely my fault I'm the problem._

Thanks to her inner dialogue was cut short by Holly's soft caress on her cheek, causing Gail to instantly relax. "Is this gonna be our thing? I start talking too much and you shut me up by kissing me?"

"Would you like it to be out thing?" Gail said this seeming like she found her snark again.

Holly looked at Gail with the intentions of giving her a hard time she smirked at Gail and said "I don't know, I don't know how I feel about being kissed just to shut me up."

She quickly felt bad when she was Gail's face slump a bit with worry.

"Was I that bad of a kisser?" Gail barely whispered

Gail normally would feel extremely confident in her skills but there was something about Holly that made her question herself. She had never cared to think that maybe it was her in her past relationships who was the bad kisser, but with Holly she wanted to be good.

"Oh, god no Gail you were great, like really good. Why would you think you were bad?" Holly asked feeling terrible that she might have put this doubt in Gail's mind.

"I don't know you didn't seem too thrilled that I kissed you." Gail tried to avoid Holly's eyes but was denied that when Holly cupped Gail's cheeks with her hands and raised her head so she would be looking into Gail's eyes when she said this.

"Listen I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't want you to kiss me. I'm not very good with the whole flirty banter thing. So I'm just gonna tell you now so you know" she stopped allowing her hands to move from Gail's face to her waist. "You can kiss me like that whenever and wherever you want to, that was un-doubly one of the best kissed I have ever had."

Holly squeezed Gail's waist and allowed her hands to fall to her sides. Gail grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with the brunettes. "What do you mean _one_ of the best kisses?"

Holly just laughed and said, "Okay, okay fine _the _best kiss I have ever had."

"Damn right! Now lets get out of here I wasn't lying when I said I needed a strong drink."


	8. Chapter 8

**So updating might come a little more sporadically, I'm back up at college and my rowing season and school are really taking up a majority of my time, so on those rare moments when I'm not falling asleep in class or working out like a maniac I will be trying my best to keep this story going.**

**but please comment and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 8

They managed to make it to the liquor store and were deciding on what to buy, _would it be appropriate to buy tequila or would that be too suggestive?_ thought Gail. Actually she didn't care if Holly though that Gail was trying to get her drunk Gail wanted tequila and when she wanted tequila Gail got it. She found Holly looking over the beer coolers and noticed that she picked up herself a twelve pack of a local brewery. She winked at Holly and tilted her head to the cash register as if asking Holly if she was ready to leave. Holly just raised one finger and went into one of the isles bring back a bottle of southern bourbon. Gail was impressed she didn't think that Holly was much of a drinker. Gail was even more surprised when she say exactly how much that damn bottle of bourbon cost.

Holly was trying to get Gail to put the bottle of tequila in her pile so she could pay for it. "Gail let me buy that tequila for you, I owe it to you!"

"No you are not paying for my tequila!"

"Please, you got that sleaze bag away from me and I wasted like $12.00 in alcohol by pouring it on him, the least I could do is buy you a bottle of tequila to make it up to you."

"No, not happening. Let it go nerd."

Finally Holly let it go she paid for her drinks and waited patiently while Gail was checking out.

As they were walking out of the store Gail asked Holly if she wanted to rent a movie really quick seeing that there was a Redbox right outside.

Holly shook her head "yeah sure!"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything surprise me."

Gail started to look through some of the new blockbusters on the side of the rental screen. She then decided that she was in the mood for something different. She scrolled a little when she saw "Sliver Linings Playbook" she hadn't seen it yet and felt a little silly asking Steve to go see a "chick flick" with her but she was with Holly now so she though _why not, it should be good._

She swiped her card and it ejected the movie and she made her way back to Holly who was waiting outside her car "so what are we watching tonight?" Holly asked with that goofy lopsided smile on her face that Gail was starting to love.

"Sliver Linings Playbook, is that okay?"

"Yup most definitely I have a slight crush on Jennifer Lawrence." Said Holly with an embarrassed look on her face like she had no intention telling anyone that she thought JLaw was adorable.

Gail just raised an eyebrow and smirked at Holly thinking that even though she was talking about someone else her stomach still did a flip when she saw the embarrassed look from Holly, it was too cute her brown eyes got all big and her cheeks became a little rosy and she pursed her lips just a bit sending a small spark through Gail.

"Come on nerd lets get you out of here before you need to change your panties." Gail let out a little chuckle when she saw the look on Holly's face, she knew that Holly wouldn't expect her to say something like that so it made it all the more pleasurable to see Holly's sheer shock.

Holly cleared her throat and said, "Get in the car Gail!" trying her very best not to smile at the snarky blonde.

* * *

They made it back to Holly's place with no further embarrassment. Holly had lead Gail into her apartment hoping that it was clean, she knew that it was tidy buy she was worried that she had left a few things laying around that she didn't necessarily want people to see. She was happy to see that she didn't leave a mess. She turned to look at Gail. "You can drop your jacket anywhere, and just that way is the kitchen help yourself to anything you want while I run to the bathroom."

Gail nodded and said thanks. She decided to walk into the kitchen and put Holly's twelve pack in the fridge for her. Gail couldn't help but be impressed Holly lived in a nice place, it wasn't too nice but it wasn't a crappy college apartment like Gail's frat house. Everything seemed to be recently updated and styled in warm colors unlike most places with plain white walls. This place just screamed home sweet home.

Gail ventured back into the living room to see and exposed brick wall with a few bookshelves on it. She thumbed through some of them realizing that most of them had something to do with science. But on the last bookshelf there was about a dozen books that looked very worn out from heavy reading she saw that these books were not about science but your every day read. She picked up a small paper backed book and flipped through a few pages seeing small notes in the margins, dog eared pages and underlined bits. She put the book back in its place and ran her fingers along the extent of Holly's books. She thought that if she were ever here again she would read one of these books to see what Holly thought was so special about them.

Gail quietly walked back to the larger brown leather couch and plopped down making herself comfortable waiting for Holly to come back out.

When Holly finally emerged she had changed into sweats and a t-shirt. Gail noticed that she had pulled her brown hair up into a pony tail, however most people would think that seeing someone so dressed down would be less than sexy but Gail could help but see the way her t-shirt hung from Holly at certain placed but also clung to her at all the right places, her sweat pants were slightly rolled at the waist and she looked beautiful with her hair pulled back it gave Gail a chance to really study Holly's face and neck.

Gail was finally pulled out of her trance when Holly approached her with a wide grin and threw her a small pile of clothes.

"I thought you might like something to change into, I hope they aren't too big"

"Oh, no they should be fine" Gail replied getting ready to ask Holly where she wanted her to change at when Holly said "My room is the first door on the right you can change in there, or the bathroom, whichever you prefer."

Gail got up. She really wanted to see Holly's room but she decided that she would use whichever room was the closest not to seem too nosy. She was very happy to see that Holly's room was in fact the first room down the hallway. Gail walks in not bothering to close the door she wasn't worried that Holly would come in to find her. She quickly strips down and changes into Holly's clothes.

She was surprised to find out how comfortable Holly's clothes were, even though they were just some sweat pants and a t-shirt she felt like she was slipping on some silk pajamas. After folding up her clothes and placing them neatly by the door she went to exit Holly's room but she saw a mirror. Wanting to give herself a once over before going out to meet the brunette. Gail was pleased with what she saw; Holly's clothes fit her well.

Gail walked down the Hallway to see Holly putting the movie in her DVD player, Gail used this opportunity to sit down and admire Holly's tight ass, Gail could tell that Holly was thin and active but there is a difference between thin and fit, Holly was fit her thighs were muscular and toned but still soft and subtle her caves were sculpted but still feminine and her ass was solid and shapely, Gail had never looked at another woman the way she was looking at Holly now, yes Gail has admired women for their different features she's not a robot, but she has never wanted to see how they felt. Gail wanted to know how Holly felt and she was determined to know just how soft and smooth Holly's cafes, thighs, and ass were.

Holly let out a little huff; she was getting frustrated with her DVD player it didn't seem to want to work properly for her. Gail offered to help but was quickly sushed by Holly. So instead of helping Gail just remained sitting on the far right side of the couch smiling every so often at the small muttering of words that were coming from Holly.

Holly finally let out a sigh of relief when the movie started to play. She turned around flashing a proud smile and sat down on the far left side of the couch.

After maybe five minutes Holly paused the movie she looked over at Gail and said, "We need snacks and our alcohol"

Holly then got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed some microwaveable popcorn out of the cupboard and got Gail's bottle of tequila her bottle of bourbon and two bottles of beer. How Holly managed to carry all that surprised both Gail and herself.

Holly unloaded her arms on the coffee table in front of both Gail and herself. She grabbed the popcorn and placed it on the couch cushion that separated her and Gail.

Finally they were ready to enjoy their night. Holly was sipping at her beer while Gail was drinking tequila out of the bottle. They would glance at each other but quickly turn back to the TV. They remained mostly quite until the movie arrived to the diner scene, where Jennifer Lawrence character tells Bradley Cooper's character that she has slept with both men and women.

Gail looked over to Holly and she could tell that Holly was trying not to look at her.

Gail put her bottle of tequila down and reached for the remote to pause the movie. After pausing the movie she turned to Holly waiting for Holly to make some sort of eye contact with her. When she didn't Gail decided that this was another time where she was going to have to ask the hard questions if she wanted real answers "Holly."

Holly finally looked to Gail "Yeah."

"When did you know?"

"When did I know I was gay?"

Gail just nodded.

Holly adjusted herself on the couch so she was completely facing Gail. She tucked her feet in under herself and began. "I don't know there was never a ahaa moment, I dated guys in high school and I liked kissing them and I liked going out on dates, but when it came time to do more it was like I felt nothing." Holly stopped for a moment to play with the label on her beer bottle before she continued.

"I asked my friends about their experienced with guys and they all told me that I would get used to it and that no one likes the look of a penis, or that I wasn't ready and that I should slow down. But what they didn't know is that it wasn't just me not liking to touch them it was more along the lines of when they would touch me, yeah we joked about them being awkward and not knowing what to do but for me it was much more than awkward fooling around, I felt absolutely nothing, no need or want I didn't want to go any farther than kissing."

Gail scooches closer to Holly on the couch to hold her hand, Holly smiled and looked up at Gail she had told other people this story before but in a lot less detail. She smiled and continued. "I started to question myself my senior year of high school, things weren't changing and I had dated the same guy for 2 years and he was sweet and nonaggressive about what we did sexually and one day I just broke it off with him, I gave him next to no explanation it was just done, everyone told me I made a mistake but by that time I knew I was gay. I know I sound cold hearted but I knew that I was wasting his time and that I would never see him the same way he saw me so I ended it. I should have told him the real reason but I had just came to terms with it myself and I needed it to just be for a little while."

Gail looked to Holly and finally said something "that's not cold hearted Holly, its never wrong to just take time for yourself, to get yourself in the right place."

"I know..." said Holly Gail could tell that Holly still feels bad about something that happened years ago, Gail found this kind of endearing "Yeah so that's how it was for me, when I got to college I had my first relationship and its been the same ever since"

Gail smiled seeming to be happy with Holly's explanation. She wet to grab the remote but Holly stopped her. "My turn to ask a question."

Gail leaned back into the couch and shot Holly a smirk "hit me."

"Have you ever been with a girl?"

"Define "been with""

"Come on Gail you know what I mean…" Gail just looked at her with a fake confused face. "Fine. Kissing, touching, and so on?"

"Kissing yes. Touching and So on no."

"And before you ask it wasn't even my drunken mistake some girl grabbed my ass and started eating my face… I'm actually surprised it hasn't turned me off from girls entirely" she joked as she shuttered from disgust after revealing that awful memory.

Holly caught that last part, but had little time to think about it before Gail asked her next question.

"So what's your number?" Holly did not want to answer that question, it wasn't like she had a high number but she felt that it always seemed to bring a lot of tension into relationships especially if the numbers were far from each other.

Gail could sense Holly's reservations "you don't have to tell me."

"No its fine."

"Really Holly it no big deal, I can understand that the dating pool for nerdy lesbians it pretty shallow and I wouldn't want to make you feel bad." Holly shoved Gail and Gail started to laugh her deep throaty laugh that always seemed so infectious to Holly.

"Fine I'll make you a deal I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Deal?"

"Deal"

"five" Holy said

"six, you're not going to ask details are you?"

"Maybe" Holly said trying not to sound so interested in the six people Gail has been with but she knew that she was jealous of every single one of them

"Fine three hook ups, three relationships, and you already know how the last one ended"

"Well I guess its only fair for me to tell you." Gail just nodded her head she wanted to know more but she would settle for the water down version. "One guy; relationship but you knew that. Two girls; relationship and two hook ups"

"One guy?" Gail was curious she thought Holly didn't feel anything for these guys in her past how did she manage to sleep with one?

"Yeah well the scientist in me had to test out every possible explanation before I would admit that I was gay."

"Nerd."

"Yeah I know, are you ready to get back to the movie yet?"

"Yup!" Gail Noticed Holly set down her beer and twist off the cap of her bourbon, it must have been a lot for her to tell Gail these things. Gail decided to ignore the fact that it was also not like her to have a two-sided conversation about sex. Normally she would ask all the questions and never answer anything in return but she wanted to be open with Holly and yes it scared her because she has always been afraid of being left but she feels different with Holly. Almost like she knows that Holly will be in her life for a while.

Towards the end of the movie they found themselves inching closer and closer to each other on the couch Gail had adjusted herself so she was sitting on her feet with her knees pointed towards Holly. Gail really needed to move, her legs were beginning to fall asleep but she didn't want to stretch out and disturb Holly. Well actually she did want to be closer to Holly she just didn't know how to go about it. She has never been in the position to initiate anything. Holly could see that Gail was trying to situate herself into a more comfortable position when she patted her hands on her lap "you can stretch your legs out on my lap, you look pretty uncomfortable."

Gail complied and she did feel worlds better until the sudden rush of blood to her right leg, thus giving her the sensation that she had hundreds of tiny needles poking her from her knees down.

Gail began to wiggle and reached for her right calf to try and massage the pain out when Holly grabbed the pained leg and began rubbing it firmly "let me." Is all she said. Holly was rubbing up and down Gail's leg while her eyes we still fixed on the TV. Gail couldn't focus on a stupid movie while she had Holly's hands on her body. Gail was just starting to loosen up to Holly's touch when Holly snaked her hand in the foot of Gail's pants and started to massage her calf and foot skin to skin, this sent Gail reeling before she could only feel Holly's warm hands through the fabric of her sweat pants and she was only mildly distracted, but feeling Holly's hands on her bare skin was a whole new sensation, one that Gail couldn't ignore.

After the initial pain of her leg falling asleep Holly stopped massaging Gail's calf and grabbed her other foot in order to give Gail a proper foot massage. Holly could hear a faint moan from Gail while she was working on her feel this only encouraged Holly to travel further up. She used her strong hands to work at the muscles slowly working them out rubbing them to where it was almost painful but would stop and gently go over the pervious areas with velvet hands

Gail had managed to breathe at a normal rate and she tried to take her mind off Holly's hand but was unsuccessful until the movie had come to a close where the characters realized that they loved each other all along and were finally together. As the credits were rolling Gail sat up a little and Holly stopped massaging her but didn't take her hands off Gail. Holly wanted to kiss Gail and for the first time Holly decided that she would initiate the kiss.

Holly grabbed Gail by the outsides of her thigh and pulled the blonde towards her, only stopping when Gail was kneeling in her lap. Holly reached up and pulled Gail's face towards her until they were resting their foreheads on one another. Holly slouched down in the couch to where she was fully laying down with her head propped up on the armrest and finally kissed Gail like she had been wanting to do all night.

This kiss was anything but gentle, Holly finally had something that she wanted for quite some time and Gail didn't seem to mind Holly dominated the kiss, running her tongue one Gail's top lip asking for entrance, when Gail opened her mouth to let Holly in Gail became much more aggressive and started to fight Holy for dominance, they found themselves in a heated battle neither one of which was winning. Holly became frustrated and moved her ministrations to the back of Gail's ear seeming to have won when she heard the moan escape Gail's lips. Holly smiled and continued to place hot open mouth kisses along Gail's neck and collarbone. Holly was making her way back to Gail's mouth when she felt Gail running her hands through her wavy brunette hair and her nails scratching her scalp ever so subtly.

Holly stopped to look up at the beautiful blonde that was straddling her and was in awe of how beautiful she really was. Her cheeks were slightly flushed with a rosy color and her lips were slightly parted and even though her eyes were closed Holly could still imaging the deep seductive blue. Gail looked down at Holly and smiled very faintly.

Holly lunged towards the blond again wrapping her up in a much more passionate less aggressive kiss, this time she could feel their lips and tongs moving in perfect harmony. There was less rush and more time to map out one another Gail began rubbing the back of Holly's neck and could feel her moan into the kiss. With this kiss they were slowly figuring out what set one another off. Holly reached her hands up the back of Gail's shirt and roaming over her sides and back down to the blondes' hips. Gail couldn't focus she was getting entirely too turned on she felt to hips slowly grinding down on Holly without her permission. Holly and Gail moaned loudly at the same time. Holly knew that she had to stop this before it went too far and they would do something that Gail might regret but she didn't she, felt the blonde release her grip around her neck and slid her ivory hands to Holly's breast, Holly arched her back and forced herself to think clearly.

Holly stopped kissing Gail and sat up giving herself some space from the blonde, she could see the confusion in Gail's face but she knew that it was the best call to make. "We have to stop." Holly said in-between small pants for breath. Gail just frowned and began to get off of Holly. This is not what Holly wanted she could see the hurt in Gail's eyes and knew that she thought that this was Holly leaving her. Gail stood up and went to turn around when Holly grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?"

"Home" Gail practically snapped.

Holly stood up rather quickly and said "Gail, I only said that we should stop because I knew that if we went any further I wouldn't be able to."

"Well you wont have to worry about that any more." Gail said turning her back to Holly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Holly asked with a touch of hurt to her voice she wanted to be mad a Gail for acting so childish but couldn't get over the hurt she felt.

"Don't worry about it you have the out you've been looking for." Gail went to Holly's bedroom to grab her clothes and leave. Holly followed her still perplexed by the sudden change in mood. One minute the were inches away from having sex and now Gail wont even look at her.

"Gail Peck!" Holly raised her voice in order to stress her seriousness about the situation. "First I am not looking for an out, I may have not told you that I like you like you and I know this is your first… whatever this is with a woman and I was trying to keep that in mind and not pressure you into anything you aren't ready to do. Second where is this coming from? I mean I know I asked us to stop but you literally took that as get out of my house. I mean I'm sorry but where did that come from?"

Gail just looked at Holly no one have been so forceful with Gail except her mother in a long time. She decided that she wasn't going to back down. She had already dug herself a nice hole and she wasn't ready to climb out of it just yet.

"Don't worry about it Holly you were right it was best that we stopped I wouldn't want you regret waking up to me." With that Gail picked up her clothes and started walking towards the door.

She was about to eave when Holly said; "is that what this is your escape plan so you don't get hurt?" she was on the verge of crying Gail could hear the quiver in her voice. Gail turned around and she stopped dead in her tracks by the look on Holly's face. She caused this look of utter sorrow and defeat. She hated herself in that moment for being the one who caused Holly to feel that way.

Gail sat down on the couch with her head in her hands and whispered "yes."

Holly was walking towards the couch but she didn't approach Gail she just grabbed her bottle of bourbon and took a long drink from it and went down the hallway towards her bedroom. Gail didn't know if she should follow so she stayed seated for a few minutes before she decided to find Holly and eventually explain her actions.

Gail stood quietly at Holly's bedroom door she didn't know if she was welcomed in there. She finally went in she saw Holly laying on her back with her are covering her eyes. Gail went in a little further still not knowing what Holly would do she knew Hoppy was pissed and sad and exhausted by Gail's actions within the pat twenty-five minutes.

"Holly are you awake?" Gail says so incredibly softly.

"No, this is me giving you the space to run, no questions asked." Okay that hurt but Gail knows that she deserved it. She approached the foot of Holly's bed and sat down. She didn't dare to touch Holly.

"Listen I'm sorry I freaked out, its what I've always done when I feel rejected. I don't know how to handle things so I get up lash out and leave. They don't call me the ice queen for nothing"

Silence.

"It wasn't right of me to say those things and I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean them and I like like you too."

Silence.

"Listen I'm like a cat in a tree, I'm really good at climbing, but when I get up there I want to get down but I don't know how to and then I create an emergency situation to get down."

"From the tree?"

"From relationships."

Gail sits there for another minute with nothing from Holly's end. Finally she gets up and walks towards the door. Thinking _yup add another fuck up to the never-ending list._

"Why did you say those things if you didn't mean them?" Holly's voice was just loud enough for Gail to hear.

"Because I'm stupid and scared and I'm a horrible person who isn't good enough for you. I mean look at you Holly you're beautiful, your smart, and hell you're almost a doctor and here you are wasting your time with someone like me. Someone who can't do anything right. someone who you can always count on to disappoint you and never be enough. Someone who is mean and nasty to the only person she has really cared about in her entire life."

"Come here" Holly sat up a little in her bed and patted to the empty side of the bed. Gail approached Holly very carefully she wasn't sure how this all would pan out. She just pissed Holly of and what? Not Holly was trying to comfort her?

Gail sat down on the bed not getting too close to Holly. "Closer." Holly urged. She scooted closer to the brunette and felt Holly wrap her up in her arms tight. Gail felt wanted for the first time in a long time and she almost let herself walk away from it. "I'm gonna let you know right now that all I want to do right now is wake up next to you, I know you think that you are less than but Gail you are so much more than enough and I want to hurt who ever gave you the impression that you aren't good enough. Gail I don't think you realize how loyal you are or how brave you are and the type of worker you are. Gail you are so much more than what you give yourself credit for. I don't care what other people call you or what the say about you because I know you are a passionate, caring, hard working, loyal, smart, and a beautiful girl and anyone who is lucky enough to be around should consider themselves as such because I know who you really are."

Gail stated to cry because she has never been told that before she has never felt like someone has truly saw her for who she really is. Holly just held on to her even tighter. She lowered both of them into the bed and started spooning Gail. "We are going to sleep and I'm going to wake up with you in the morning and we are going to make pancakes and kiss and laugh until one of us has to leave for class or work. Okay?"

"Okay, I don't have class tomorrow." Gail said

"And I don't have office hours until 3:00 so we will have all the time we could possible need."

"Mmmm" Gail hummed.

Holly flipped of her bedside lamp and kissed Gail's temple. "Now go to sleep baby, I'll see you in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that this update literally took over a month I was crazy busy with school and rowing but I do plan on getting back to regular updates. One good thing that happened during my hiatus is that my team won our first regatta of the season and are now headed to Oklahoma to do night sprints under the lights…can you say stoked? **

**Please comment and let me know what you think! I'm having some issues with how to continue the story so if you have any ideas let me know! And another apology for how awful and choppy this update is.**

Chapter 9

Holly is sitting I her office trying her hardest to help this poor sucker who came to her for help but she's having a hard time getting her mind off of the hot blonde who spent the night at her house. She still couldn't believe what had happened between the two. Holly honestly thought that Gail was running, she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Gail had stayed and talked to Holly about how she was feeling. Yes she didn't know Gail for a very long time but she knew that Gail had been hurt in the past and it wasn't until last night that Holly realized how scared Gail truly was.

"So what I need to do is look over the improvements in DNA analysis and I should be good?" asked the student, she was starring at Holly with a questioning look on her face but Holly was still in her little world where only her and Gail existed. The student asked her question again and this time Holly snapped out of her daze.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

Finally about thirty minutes later the girl left Holly's office Giving Holly the privacy she needed to properly day dream about Gail, when they woke up this morning they did exactly what they planned on doing. They made out in bed for a little while, only stopping because Gail was promised pancakes and she was sure to collect on her promises especially if they involved food.

Holly walked out to her kitchen and started to cook she was surprised that Gail just stayed in her room but she just assumed that she had fallen back asleep. She had started to pour the batter when she felt two cold hands on her waist. Holly tried to ignore what such a simple touch did to her body; she knew that if Gail would keep this up she would not be able to resist her for much longer. Gail got up on her tiptoes and rested her chin on Holly's shoulders to where she could see Holly's hands mix the batter. She stayed like this for a few minutes watching Holly pour the batter onto the hot pan and flip the golden brown pancakes.

Holly couldn't tell if Gail was unconsciously trying to turn Holly on. She was moving her hands gently up and down the front of Holly's thigh and she would make small little pattern on every upward motion causing Holly to loose focus. "They smell soo good Holly" Gail whispered in Holly's ear causing Holly's mind to melt like a hormonal teenager. Okay that was it Holly knew that Gail was doing this on purpose. Gail couldn't be that oblivious to what her actions were doing to Holly.

Holy turned around in Gail's arms she kissed her passionately, she moved her hands to Gail's lower back and started playing with the hem of her t-shirt, she felt Gail's hands move to cup her ass. Earlier this morning Holly realized that Gail was an ass girl. It seemed that every opportunity that she got to touch Holly's ass she took it. Holly noticed that Gail was becoming more confident with her touches, where before she could feel the hesitation now Gail only evoked confidence with every touch.

They mutually began to deepen the kiss this time Gail allowed Holly to dominate it. It was becoming heated rather quickly. Things started to feel rushed, hands were pulling and tugging at one another. Holly moved her hands to the front of Gail's shirt making a path to Gail's breasts. Holly stopped when she found Gail smiling into the kiss and on the verge of giggling. She stopped and looked at Gail with her eyebrows slightly furrowed with a confused look on her face as if she was asking 'what's so funny?' she felt Gail lift a bit to her tip toes to whisper in her ear "I think something's burning nerd." Only then did Holly realize why Gail was laughing and holding her stomach, she quickly tossed the scorched pancakes into the trash and turned to scowl at Gail.

"This is all your fault I hope you know." Holly said.

"No, you were cooking so its your fault" Gail laughed even harder seeming Holly slightly pissed off.

"No its yours you were distracting me."

"How was I distracting you? You're the one who kissed me?"

Holly looked at Gail, was she being serious? She knew all along what would happen when she was touching me like that. There is no possible reason for her not to know what she was doing to me. Thought Holly.

"You're kidding me right? You didn't think for one second that you touching me like that was distracting in the least?"

"God, Holly I just thought that you would have a little more control then that." Gail said with a smirk this told Holly that she indeed know exactly what she was doing and Holly was pissed, she fell for it and then gave Gail the opportunity to make some snarky comment about how turned on Holly was getting.

"I mean I guess you should be thankful that you're not a guy…" Holly raised an eyebrow to Gail urging her to continue.

"And why is that Gail?" Holly said with a challenging tone.

"Because you wouldn't be able to hide your boner." She laughed as she pointed towards Holly's crouch and making n upwards motion with her hand. Holly just stood there stunned she knew she shouldn't be surprised by what comes out of Gail's mouth but she was not expecting that.

Holly stood there and crossed her arms over her chest and huffed "well I hope you enjoyed our little make out session because that the last you'll get from me." She smiled brightly once she saw the fear rush Gail's face it was too cute Holly knew her threat wouldn't be long lived but seeing Gail react that way just made it all the more enjoyable.

* * *

Gail was now at her apartment with Dov and Chris they were planning on going out for the night, well it was more like Dov and Chris were planning on going out and forcing Gail to go along.

"Gail you're going! We haven't seen you all week." Said Chris. He always seemed the most hurt when Gail was away.

"What do you mean you haven't seen me? I live here for Christ sake!"

"Come on Gail just for a few hours? Everyone has been wondering where you been, you really haven't spent much time here."

"Who's exactly everyone?"

"Gail you know who everyone is. Traci, Andy, Chloe, Chris and me."

"Just for a few hours then I'll drive you home if you want to." Chris piped up flashing his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Gail huffed. She really didn't want to go to the Wooden Nickel tonight. She didn't want to do anything she just wanted to hold up in her room and play video games. She had originally wanted to hang out with Holly but she had office hours and then she was supposed to hang out with a friend.

It was close to 9:00 when the group made it to the wooden nickel, they had managed to get a few tables and Dov broke out his trivia cards and began breaking up in teams. Dov and Chloe, Traci and Andy and lastly Gail and Chris. Gail hated that this is what her friends did for fun, who liked sitting around a college bar playing stupid card game. It also didn't help the fact that Gail always lost to Dov.

They played a few rounds and everyone was starting to feel a little bit of a buzz when Gail noticed a tall slender athletic built woman enter the bar. She instantly knew it was Holly, Gail was getting ready to walk over to her when she saw a girl grab Holly's hand and pull her towards the bar, Gail was trying her best not to stare at her but she couldn't help but notice that they were being particularly affectionate to one another. Now Gail has never been a touchy feely person but she was getting the vibe that Holly and this girl were more than friends.

Chris got up motioning to the bar "anyone want another?"

With that Gail just held up her glass and said, "Make mine a double."

She managed to limit her starring, she knew that she wanted to talk to Holly but she didn't know how to go about it so instead she just got drunk, drinking drink after drink this is what she does. Gail Peck avoids and she was going to avoid Holly at all cost.

Everyone at her table began to notice that Gail was starring and they all exchanged questioningly looks, no one dared to ask Gail what was going on because they all knew Gail was not a talker and it was best just to leave her. But Traci knew Gail better than what everyone else did; Traci decided that she would be the one to speak up first.

"Hey Gail you want to go to the bathroom with me?"

"God Traci you can't pee alone?" snapped Gail

"Come on Gail please?" Traci fake begged, but it worked Gail rose and made her way the bathroom. Traci quickly followed.

The two women got into the bathroom and Traci stopped Gail by placing her hand on her arm. "You gonna tell me why you were mean mugging those girls all night?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Gail practically spat.

"Gail really… you can talk to me you know, I think that our friendship has been through enough for you to be able to trust me." Traci knew this approach was risky, yes her and Gail have been trough a lot but she didn't want to force Gail into anything. Traci unlike the rest of their friends has seen it first hand how Gail is forced to do things because of her Peck name. Traci has been so lucky to be invited to a few Peck dinners because her relationship with Steve.

Gail looked at Traci for a while she was clearly deciding if she wanted to go there right now. "Listen Traci its no big thing."

"Okay, Gail just know we can talk."

"Yeah I get it. Are you going to go pee or no?"

And with that a conversation that never started was finished. Yes Gail wished that she was able to open up to her friends but she also felt so weak even thinking about needing someone else. Yes Holly was with someone else but Gail wasn't ready to let anyone know that she had spent the nigh there last night or the fact that they had kissed. She wasn't worried because Holly was a woman she was worried because if she told Traci about Holly it made everything real and Gail has been burnt too many times. Whatever this was with Holly wasn't real therefore she couldn't be hurt by the fact that Holly was currently being touchy feely with someone else.

It wasn't much longer when she noticed Holly and the mystery girl get up to leave. Gail saw Holly hand the girl her keys and motion towards the bathroom. Gail had told herself all night 'don't react just avoid' it was starting to become a mantra she chanted to herself every time she say Holly swat at the girl before breaking out into a deep laughter. Gail was more than tipsy by this point and the alcohol had given her the boost she needed to get up and follow Holly back into the ladies room were she and Traci just were an hour prior.

She opened the bathroom door. It was a three-stall bathroom and waited for Holly to finish before she talked to her. Holly exited the stall and didn't notice Gail standing here until she went to wash her hands.

"Hey Gail, I didn't know you would be here tonight." Holly was clearly happy to see her she to wanted to spend time with Gail but she promised Steph that they would do something tonight and she wouldn't hear the end of it if she bailed on her to hang out with a girl that she liked.

"So is this your game or something?" asked Gail clearly not in a good mood.

"Game?" asked Holly "what do you mean?"

"Oh you know your game, is this how you pull a girl? Do you make her feel like you might have something then show up with someone else just to make them jealous so you can get them in bed quicker, make them feel like they need to do something to keep someone as smart or as pretty as you interested?"

"Gail what are you talking about?" Holly was genuinely confused.

"That girl you were with! God Holly the way you were touching her you might as have been fucking her for the whole bar to see!"

Holly was pissed she has never been talked to in this manner she was seconds away from blowing up on Gail when she saw that the blonde was clearly too far gone for explanations, but never the less Holly was still pissed that Gail had the nerve to come at her like this in a bathroom of all places.

Holly grabbed Gail by the arms and led her out of the bathroom more forcefully than she had intended on being. Thought this experience Gail was complaining that Holly was 'hurting her and to get her fucking hands off of her.' Holly knew that she was being aggressive but nowhere near painful so she chose to ignore Gail's failed attempts of dismissing Holly.

Shortly they reached Steph, Holly's friend. "You think your being funny Stewart? I'm not gong to going you and this…" pointing to Steph. "In some weird threesome"

Steph just stood there stunned she had no idea what was going on she could tell that the look on Holly's face told her that this was far from planned. But she decided to let Holly handle whatever was going on.

"Gail. Shut up, this is my best friend. Her name is Steph."

Gail just gruffed, her face turned bight red but she was not going to bow down that easily, she knew that she would eventually dig herself a deeper hole but she didn't care she was already in too deep.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Gail spat.

Steph looked to Holly, and could see how hurt both Gail and Holly were she then spoke up. "Gail right?"

Gail just nodded with an awful scowl plastered on her face.

Steph ignored the blonde standing in front of her and continued. "I don't know exactly what's going on between you two but I know whatever it is it sparked up pretty fast because tonight all Holly could talk about was this gorgeous, smart, sarcastic, vibrant blonde named Gail. And how she shouldn't like her as much as she does or how her kisses are soft, firm and passionate all in one. And how she puts this adorable scowl on her face any time someone one ups her, And now all of the sudden Holly looks like she could kill you, so I just wanted to let you know before this gets too out of hand that whatever it is that you think happened or is happening between us has never happened and will never happen, don't get me wrong Holly is a catch and anyone would be proud to have her its just I'm straight like really straight and think that you should know that I'm actually married to her brother."

Gail looked like a child that just found out that Santa isn't real. That perfect mix between astonishment and sadness, Gail Peck knew she fucked up and she couldn't bear to look at Holly. Steph's words burned deep. Not only were they sister-in-laws but also they were also best friends and Gail couldn't help but think that she surly ruined any chance of making this better. So she decided to take one last look at Holly before she made her way to the exit.

She could tell that Holly was still fuming and she knew better than to say anything but her mouth and brain betrayed her.

"I'm sorry I fucked everything up."

And proceeded to the exit.


	10. Chapter 10: M Rated

**Okay so my rowing season is starting to slow down just in time for midterm papers and exams, but I will try my absolute best to be better about updating. **

**Like always let me know what you think I greatly appreciate it. Good, bad, and the ugly. But seriously on this chapter let me know the honest truth, I promise I can take it ;)**

**Oh I made a tumblr (ragingginger24) if you're interested**

* * *

Gail fucked up and she knew it. She could always tell the exact instant when it was all going to shit. And tonight at the Wooden Nickel was no different she knew the moment when Holly pulled her from the bathroom unwilling to argue with her that she was royally fucked.

So now Gail finds herself sitting on the curb just outside the bar waiting for her friends, she didn't bring her keys because she was with both Dov and Chris so they were unnecessary. She's trying to focus on anything other than what just transpired between her and Holly. She tries counting the cars, making inward remarks about the drunken coeds traipsing up and down the strip but nothing is working. She wants to cry but she can't allow herself her mothers ever present voice is in the back of her head "Gail, we are Peck's we are strong and uncanning, we don't show weakness." And Gail knows that crying is the number one sign of weakness. Right now crying is something that she so desperately wants to do. But through the years of living with Elaine she has learned how to suppress these types of feelings. So she sits and waits with her head in her palms.

* * *

Steph Holly's friend ushers the pissed off Holly back into a booth, she makes a quick trip to the bar for some top shelve whiskey, yes she is pissed at Gail for making her friend and sister-in-law so upset but she can't help but feel as though Holly needs to go after her.

Steph places one glass in front of Holly as she sits down. "So are we going to talk about it?" Steph knows that Holly has to process everything before she can vent she needs to get everything in perfect order before she can properly let it all out. Steph knows this but she isn't as patient as Holly needs her to be so she continues.

"She's really beautiful Hols." Nothing. Holly is still intently starring at her drink every so often she swipes her thumb across the brim.

"Feisty." Still no response from Holly.

"I think I'm going to like her." With that Holly jerks her herself from her thoughts and gives her friend a look that would even scare Gail.

"What do you mean you think you'll like her? Can't you tell its over between us? I mean fuck she just walked out and you think you'll like her?" Holly couldn't believe what just came out of Steph's mouth. She had to be blind not to know that whatever Gail and Holly had or could've had is now dead in the water. This frustrated Holly to no end, first she had Gail approached her and accuse her of being some type of player now she has her best friend telling her that she could like Gail. This was too much for one evening. Especially after spending the whole evening thinking about Gail and how much she was liking spending time with her and daydreaming about what this could mean.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down. Talk with me."

"What am I supposed to say? That the girl that I seeing just accused me of being a player, or that I just spent the whole night complaining to you about how this couldn't take forever because I when I told Gail that we couldn't hang out tonight she looked like a kicked puppy and I wanted to stop by her place and see her for a while. Or should I say that I'm so pissed at her right now that I could scream. Which one sounds best to you?"

Steph could see how distraught Holly is she knew that Holly was falling for this girl, and that's something that Steph has never seen from Holly before. Yes she has seen her in relationships long-term relationships but she could tell that Holly was never in them with her heart. She knew that Holly has been upset when relationships didn't work out but she has always been so quick at getting back on her feet. Steph could see things that only best friends can see. She saw that Holly was different with Gail she knew it from the first time she called her about Gail. So she gave Holly a simple smile and said "neither."

That was the last straw Holly broke down because she couldn't handle the array of emotions she was going through, Steph put her arm around her and for the first time since this conversation started she was silent.

"What should I do?" Holy asked between silent tears

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to be pissed and never speak to her again."

They both looked at each other knowing that that wasn't going to happen.

"I want to be pissed but an even bigger part of me wants her."

"Then go get her, it's really that simple Holly if you want something you go after it."

"Steph, its not like the movies nothing is ever as simple as they make it in the movies, that why I hate them so much. What happens if I was right that it really is over and this outburst was just her way of ending it with me, but I go to her and make a fool out of myself just to find out that she isn't into women and this was her way of ending it for good?"

"Come on now Holly! Do you really believe her acting crazy jealous was her way of breaking it off with you? I know you are smart but damn Holly that is the unintelligent thing I think I have ever heard you say."

Holly still looked like she was questioning everything that Steph was telling her. Holly finally took a sip of her drink and went to say something but she was cut off by Steph "Listen Holly I don't think it was right for her to say those things to you and I think she has some apologizing to do but you could tell how visibly hurt she was, she likes you just as much as you like her. And don't tell me that this isn't anything because I have never heard you talk about some as much as you talked about her its practically all you talk about. You like her and I know this scares you because you and I both know that all of your past relationships have been out of convenience, not that there is anything wrong with that but I know that you always knew that you could live without whoever you were with at the time…" Holly gave Steph a look that said 'we are nowhere near that stage yet' and Steph knew it but that didn't make what she was saying any less true. "I know but if you don't get up off your ass you may never find out for sure."

Holly took a moment to compose herself she didn't know where to start all she wanted to do was find Gail. She stood up from the booth and told Steph just to take her car back to her apartment and crash there if she wanted to, knowing full well that Steph would call Holly's brother to pick her up from Holly's place on his way home from the hospital. Holly gave Steph a hug goodbye and walked out the front on her way to Gail's apartment.

* * *

She had no idea what she was going to say once she saw the blonde she figured that the walk over would help clear and organize her mind, what she didn't expect was to see Gail sitting on the curb with her shoulders hunched over and her head in her hands.

Almost as it was a natural instant Holly sat down and wrapped her arms around Gail. Gail fought her at first before she said "Hey its me" with that Gail just slumped into Holly's arms allowing herself to do the one thing she had spent the last twenty minutes trying so desperately to hold in. Gail sat there a second softly crying in Holly's arms before she tried to escape Holly's embrace.

Holly held firmly, she wasn't going Gail go so soon. "Hey relax its okay"

Gail squirmed some more "Holly I can't I really can't do this right now." Her voice cracked and you could hear the pain in her voice.

Holly let go of Gail and slowly began to get up this was exactly what she feared the most rejection was something that everyone has faced before but it never gets any easier. "Okay." Is all that Holly could manage before she started to walk in the direction of her apartment. Her heart was breaking and she knew that she had fallen way too fast and this was her punishment for it.

Gail was still sitting on the curb watching Holly walk away she kept telling herself that she was doing Holly a favor by letting her go and that no one deserves to be with someone as messed up as she is. Once again every rude comment her mother had said about her was currently present in her mind.

For a split second she remembered the conversation she had with Holly after the movie. When Holly told her "You are so much more than enough" Gail still had her doubts as to if her next move was the right one but for the first time she went after something that she and only she wanted. Going after Holly had nothing to do with pleasing her mother or making the Peck name look good this was something that Gail did for herself.

Gail rose from the curb and took off running towards Holly she was only half a block away but she couldn't waste anymore time walking.

"Holly!"

She picked up her pace not caring who saw her running, "Holly!"

Holly had been walking slower than normal she was letting everything that happened this evening sink in, the worst case scenario had happened she swallowed her pride and nerves and sought after Gail even though her mind was telling her not to but for once she ignored her mind and as cliché as it sounds she followed her heart and what did it get her? Nothing. Gail had rejected her. And now here she is walking down this busy street watching the concerned looks on strangers faces as the notice her blotchy red tear stained face.

"Holly!"

Gail was almost there "Holly! Jesus Holly wait up."

Holly had though that she heard someone call her name but she also thought that it was just her subconscious playing tricks on her. She didn't actually realize that that Gail was in fact the one calling her name until Gail had grabbed Holly's arm and pulled her into a hug.

"God I'm sorry! I'm so sorry please don't hate me." Gail was riddled with emotion but she managed that much. Gail has never been good with words or apologies' but she knew that she had to say sorry and at this point she didn't care how her voice cracked or how much her hand shakes she had to tell Holly that she was sorry.

Holly was still silently crying she didn't say anything to Gail she just looked into those crystal blue eyes and knew that she could never stay mad at Gail. "Can we go somewhere?" asked Gail after silence from Holly "…and talk"

"Yeah, mine." Replied Holly still upset but the crying had subsided.

They walked to Holly's apartment in silence they both knew that the talking would come later and right now they both just needed quiet. But as they walked Gail would gently touch Holly nothing suggestive but just comforting when they got to a cross walk and waited for no cars Gail lightly whipped the smeared mascara from Holy's eyes and when they were walking side by side her hand would brush up against Holly's so lightly that Holly couldn't tell if it was intentional or not. And lastly went they entered Holly's building Gail held open the door for the brunette and as she walking in behind her the blonde genetely put her hand on the small of Holly's back as if she was guiding her into the building.

They made their way into Holly's apartment and shed their coats and shoes, Holly walked into the kitchen. They still haven't spoken since they started the trip to the apartment.

"I'm making tea, you want a cup?" asked Holly, Gail was still awkwardly standing at the door not exactly knowing where to go.

"Yes, thank you." Gail replied. She decided to follow Holly into the kitchen. She waited at a distance until the water was boiled and Holly had held out a mug for Gail to take gesturing to the couch in the living room.

They sat down and sat in silence some more, this silence was slowly killing Gail. She knew that this mess was her doing and it was going to be her job to fix it.

"Holly?"

Holly turned and faced Gail. She ran her hands through her hair and repositioned her glasses on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"I know Gail." To Gail Holly looked tired and even though Holly has a busy schedule and a mountain of responsibilities Gail has never seen her look so tired and drained and she knows that she's the one to cause this unnatural state from Holly.

"I'm a fool and its okay to say it, I messed up I mean I really messed but here we are in your apartment I don't know how you do it…" Holly looked at Gail with furrowed brows and a questionable look on her face. "I mean we've been seeing each other for what four weeks and this is the second tine you have allowed be to flip out and your still here. I know that I should be giving you a long whined meaningful apology but first I wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you Holly Stewart for doing something that no one has ever done for me, and that's given me a second chance. No matter what happened between us good or bad I want you to know that I appreciate that more than you could ever know."

Holly was shocked she had some ideas as to where this would go and Gail thanking her was not one of them. "Gail stop you don't have to."

Gail took Holly's hand "No, Holly I really do. I acted like an ass tonight I made myself see things that weren't true and instead of handeling these fears like an adult I drank too much and said things that I didn't mean because I was scared and I needed something to get me out of the scared place I needed my emergency exit so I made one and I got you mixed up in it. And for that I'm sorry I know that you had nothing going on with that girl but I needed a reason to make my exit before it was too late. You see Holly I've always been the one to get hurt and I can only take so much so I just leave before real feelings can get involved"

Gail adjusted their hands a little and wove their fingers together she needed a second to relax and compose her thoughts she looked into Holly's chocolate eyes and said "But its too late because my feelings have been involved since the moment I saw you on the first day of class when you gave me that goofy half smile that I adore and said "See you next class.""

Holly slowly let go of Gail's hands and got up from the couch looking down at Gail she knew that the blonde didn't expect this type of reaction out of Holly but Holly chose to ignore that fact as she straightened her shirt and lifted the now empty tea cups and walked towards the kitchen sink. Gail remained sitting berating herself for allowing herself to share the fact that she has 'those' types of feelings for Holly, but Holly approached the couch and held out her hand for Gail to take. She tugged on Gails hand just enough to let the blonde know that Holly wanted her to stand up and Follow her.

They were walking down the hallway towards Holly's bedroom when Holly finally spoke. "There are two things you need to know." Gail looked intently into Holly's eyes, "first next time we argue make sure its something silly like stop squeezing the toothpaste from the middle or wipe away the coffee grounds that didn't make it into the machine, okay?" Gail smiled and said "okay."

Holly now looked very seriously into Gail's eyes she had one last important thing to say and she didn't know how Gail was going to take it, but Holly decided long ago that you say things when you feel them and not a moment later. "And second I told myself that the next time I do this I'll know for sure that I'm in love, and I need you to know that I don't expect you to say anything regarding the fact."

"But Holly" Holly shook her head no to Gail and just continued to lead her into the bedroom, as they got in Holly shut the door and released Gail's hand

"I'm not lying you don't have to say anything this is something that I told myself and I just thought you should know, I don't need you to say anything especially if you don't mean it."

"Holly, I understand where your coming from but…" Holly still shook her head no to Gail. Gail couldn't believe that Holly was being so casual about what she just told Gail. _I mean didn't she just say that she loves me but now she's telling me that she can sleep with me without it meaning the same to me? What is going on? This isn't how it works. I don't want her to think that this is meaningless to me. _

"Listen Gail I know it's a lot to take in all at once…" but Gail was finally able to cut Holly off

"You have to understand that I know that I love you, I know that you're all I think about anymore, you're all I dream about and when I'm not with you thinking about our pervious time together or counting down the minutes until your school break, and how I know that even though its your break I can normally find you held up in your office working. So you need to know that you're all I can think about. So yes Holly I do have to say something; and that something is that I love you. And I know I'm completely in love with you."

Holly dropped Gail's hand she didn't know that to say, here was Gail telling her that she loved her back and she could tell that she meant what she said she never saw Gail's eyes show so much honesty they turned from a piercing blue to an icy crystal blue. But she couldn't help but think that she was dreaming. How did this happen when two hours prior they were arguing in a bathroom at some college bar. Finally Holly broke her silence. "You do?"

"Yeah I really do"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Gail stood there less than a yard away from Holly smiling because she was in love, she wanted Holly all of Holly and after tonight she would have it. Just knowing this made Gail feel that she didn't have to worry about screwing up anymore she knew Holly loved her and that was enough to make her want to be everything that Holly needs.

As if they read one another's minds they both took a deliberate step towards one another instantly locking lips. This kiss was passionate and wanting there was no shyness in they way they kissed one another. Holly began walking Gail towards the nearest wall Gail didn't even realize her legs had moved until she felt her back being knocked into the wall behind her. Holly's movements were gentle and strong all in one she began to pull Gail's hips into her and wrapping her arms around Gail's waist she then allowed her hands to sink down and cup Gail's ass pulling the blonde even closer into her. Gail was in a trance Holly's lips and hands had her in such a state that she didn't realize that her hands were now on he inside of Holly's shirt kneading her breasts. She would have still been in that trance if she didn't hear the moan that erupted from Holly when she found her nipple and started to roll it between her index finger and thumb. They looked at one another not knowing what the other one was thinking

"Bed?" Holly asked in a breathless voice.

Gail nodded,

Gail was surprised when she felt Holly grip her around her thighs and lift her up, instinctively Gail wrapped her legs around Holly's torso, this contact to her sent shivers through her body and she couldn't help but let out a breathy moan. Holly kissed her shirt-covered chest and carried her off to the bed.

Holly less than gently placed Gail on the bed and straddled her hips going directly for Gail's sweater lifting it over Gail's head, she then very quickly got rid of Gail's wine colored bra, not even stopping to pay any attention to how the deep color contrasted so heavenly with Gail's pale skin, no Holly was on a mission and that was to get Gail out of her clothes a fast as possible.

Holly started to unbuckle Gail's belt when she felt Gail grasp and hold on tightly to her hands, _was I going too fast? Yes of course you were going too fast. How could you be so careless of her feelings?_ Holly was so embarrassed that she didn't dare to look up at Gail. Gail could sense that maybe she gave Holly the wrong impression by halting her movements. So she tilted Holly's chin to face her and gave her a devilish grin and flipped Holly over to her back. "Nerd, its not fair" said Gail as she was kissing Holly's neck and behind her ear.

Holly could barely speak Gail's tongue was doing wonders to her body and they weren't even there yet. "What's not fair?" Holly finally managed.

Gail continued her assault on Holly's neck "babe you still have on all your clothes and here I am half naked… its not fair" as she seductively sucks Holly's earlobe into her mouth. Holly just sits up pulling Gail with her and quickly looses her shirt, as Gail reaches around to Holly's back to unhook her bra. Gail is far from done she wants Holly out of all her clothes just as desperately as Holly wants Gail out of hers. They both look up and began to strip of their own jeans. When Gail sees Holly bare for the first time she is completely astounded, yes she has seen women in locker rooms before but she has never seen anyone that could hold a flame to a naked Holly, but she knew that this was much more than lust, she knew that although Holly had this crazy amazing body, but that fact took a passenger seat to the fact that this amazing beautiful, sexy, smart, wonderful woman loved and wanted her.

Gail leaned to kiss Holly she wanted to be as close as possible to this woman she had never had sex with a woman before but there was no second guessing her feelings. Gail experienced absolutely no second thoughts. She knew without a doubt that she was ready and willing to be exactly where she was. Holly's hands started to wonder across the blondes back gently kneading and tugging at her taught skin. She dipped her hands down to cup Gail's perfect round ass and pull her even closer into the already heated kiss. Holly broke the kiss desperately needing more she began to kiss among Gail's neck nipping at the warm skin and then smoothing it over with sweet open moth kisses she followed a trail to Gail's breasts, now she was eye level with two perfectly round breasts with the lightest pink nipples Holly has ever seen. She immediately wanted to kiss and suck on them but instead she nuzzled her face into them gently rubbing and cupping them with her hands. She was so involved that she almost didn't notice how Gail roughly wove her hands into her dark brown hair keeping her in place. Holly decided then that this position was not conducive to what she wanted to do to Gail so she gently placed her hands on Gail's hips and transferred her to her back. Now Holly positioned herself on her elbow and placed her lips to Gail's closest nipple while the other hand began to roll her other nipple between her finger and thumb. She don't spend too much time making lover to Gail's nipple she could feel how sensitive they were becoming and she knew if she continued they would become sore for Gail, she finally released her mouth from the blondes nipple, she ended her assault by placing a soft kiss to both erect nipples. She felt herself being pulled up to Gail she kissed her and they both smiled. With a surprising amount of force Gail pulled her into another kiss Gail was becoming desperate but she also didn't want this moment with Holly to end she vowed to hold on as long as possible, but having Holly hover on top of her was becoming far too much for Gail to handle she could feel Holly's inner thighs touching her otter thighs as she was straddling the blonde woman beneath her. That was it; Gail could no longer wait patiently.

Yes Holly's hands were drifting towards her center but they were only teasing the very ready blonde. Gail knew that Holly intentions were not to tease and string her along but she needed to feel more. More of everything.

"Holly don't tease me" Gail managed to say as Holly's hands made their second trip down her sides and over her hip bone.

Holly didn't even think that her actions could be considered teasing she was just so enthralled by how Gail's body felt. Soft and hard, warm and firm. It was a lot and Holly just wanted to know every possible inch. But she halted her movements and kissed Gail firmly while she raked her hand over Gail's stomach and gently into her center. The gasp that she heard from Gail made Holly smile. She parted Gail's center and began stroking circles around Gail's hard nub. She felt Gail's thighs twitch and dipped her index finger into Gail's entrance and continued the same pattern of circles there, she immediately felt Gail's hips lift off of the bed practically begging for more. Holly shifted herself as she was now laying in-between Gail's legs. She looked up to Gail as if to ask for permission. When Gail's head lifted from the pillow and they locked eyes Gail lightly nodded her head giving Holly her consent. Holly dropped her mouth to Gail's throbbing clit circling it gently Gail found relief with one hand on Holly's head keeping her firmly in place while the other had a death grip on the bed sheets. Holly continued her ministrations on Gail she worked her tongue against Gail's whole center being completely aware of every illicit sound that was coming from the blonde. She knew that Gail needed more so she inserted one figure very slowly into the blonde.

Gail's hips rose violently off the bed and she began to keep pace with Holly's thrusting Gail found herself wanting more but she couldn't form words in-between ragged breaths and guttural moans, but Holly read Gail's body and she inserted another figure and deeply curled both inside the blonde Gail rasped "Don't stop baby!" Holly's hands and mouth effectively sent her over the edge. Holly was rewarded with Gail's husky voice calling out "Oh god, Holly!"

Gail regained her breathing and found Holly placing light feathery kissed on her jawline down to her shoulder.

"God, Holly don't you ever stop?" Gail teased.

Holly giggled "Is that a complaint?... because you know there is no law saying that we have to do that again."

Gail flipped Holly over to her back and straddled her hips, thoroughly surprising the brunette. "Did I say it was a bad thing?" Gail asked as she quirked her eyebrow letting Holly know that she expected a response.

Holly was flustered, she was turned on, she's been turned on and now she has the object of her affection straddling her. Her mind was now racing with all the possible things that she and Gail could do to each other. She couldn't be expected to form coherent sentences. "I…uh."

Gail smiled "yes?" as she traced her a single finger down Holly's sternum towards her breast.

You could tell by the look in Holly's eyes that she was asking for mercy "Gail." She rasped.

"What do you want baby?" they both knew that the playful teasing was over, and now was not the time to put off or delay Holly's needs any longer.

"Gail just touch me already."

* * *

**Like I said before please comment and tell me what you honestly think!**


End file.
